Mi corazón te pertenecera siempre
by IzZy-dE-bLaCk
Summary: Que pasaria si Edward ya no regresara por Bella? ella tendria que elegir la unica opcion posible: Jacob, pero en realidad es lo que quiere? o seguira esperando a su amado vampiro?
1. Amigos

Los personajes son de S. Meyer. yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia diferente

"**Mi Corazón te pertenecerá siempre"**

Capitulo 1: "Amigos"

Las ultimas palabras que me dio él habían sido: "Sera como si nunca hubiera existido" Pero mi corazón sabia de su existencia, mi mente aun lo imaginaba, tal vez no exactamente como era, pero si se acercaba un poco a la realidad.

Yo me había jurado no volver a pensar en él, y me había mantenido al margen de mis pensamientos.

Me hundí en una depresión inimaginable, llegue a parecer un zombi que realizaba las cosas solo por hacerlas, como si vida estuviera en piloto automático.

Al final, después de que Charlie me insistiera tanto, decidí salir, pero no con cualquier persona ya que seria algo incomodo, lo intente con Jake.

Sabía poco de él, pero me atreví a ir a visitarlo. Al llegar a su casa me sentía extrañamente incomoda, como si ya formara parte de ese lugar. Jacob salió efusivamente a saludarme.

-¡Hola Bella!- me dijo con una gran sonrisa que se notaba no podía contener.

-Hola Jake- le devolví la sonrisa pero solo fue un tonto intento de sentirme mejor.

-Uhmm... ¿que quieres hacer? La verdad no se me ocurren muchas cosas…- se quedo pensativo intentado seleccionar alguna actividad.

-Lo que quieras… ¿que estabas haciendo antes de que viniera?-

-La verdad estaba en el garaje arreglando unas motos- me dijo un poco apenado pero orgulloso de su trabajo.

-¡Wow! Eso se oye muy bien, ¿vamos? –

-Claro, sígueme-

Pase toda la tarde junto a Jake, él era fantástico para arreglar las motos, lo hacia ver tan fácil, pero obviamente yo nunca lograría tal habilidad.

Al llegar a casa salude a Charlie y le comente que me la había pasado bien, solo note que había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que me demostraba que le agradaba que yo ya no fuera una zombi.

Los días transcurrieron sin acontecimientos importantes o tal vez pasaron pero para mí los días seguían tan vacios como mi corazón.

Las visitas a la casa de Jake eran cada vez mas constantes, no entendía porque pero el estar a su lado me hacia sentir mejor, solo un poco mejor.

Un día Jake y yo decidimos salir al cine, pero no se como se entero Mike Newton y decidió invitar a todos los demás que conocía en la escuela.

-Yo no quiero que te sientas mal Bella, adelante, ve con tus amigos-

Me daba tristeza oírlo así – yo quiero que tu también vayas- la verdad no me sentía a gusto si iba Mike, se la pasaba intentando salir conmigo pero él se me hacia tan fastidioso – Créeme Jacob, la pasare mejor si tu vas conmigo- intente hacer un puchero y hacerme la enojada con él. –Okey Bella, iré… pero con una condición…- eso hizo que me pusiera nerviosa, ¿Cuál será su condición? –Okey dime ¿que quieres?- intente sonar despreocupada pero creo que no me creyó –Tranquila, no es nada del otro mundo- a veces creía que me podía leer la mente… oh oh… ese pensamiento hizo que me quedara helada – ¿Bella? ¿Estas bien? Tierra llamando a Bella, jaja- Jacob logro sacarme de mis pensamientos con su risa. –Oh… lo siento, entonces ¿cual es tu condición?- jaja ¿Qué no es obvio?- levanto una ceja sarcásticamente – ¡Quiero que te diviertas y no te preocupes tanto!- solté unas risitas al oír su comentario, yo me había puesto nerviosa por nada –uff! Yo creía que querías que no invitara a Mike- él se quedo inmóvil –No creas que no he notado lo mal que la pasas cuando él esta aquí- creo que yo también había aprendido a leerle la me… corte mis pensamientos, no quería volver a recordar el dolor que aun sentía en mi pecho. –Okey, Okey, jaja me descubriste, pero es que no se porque me cae mal, como que es muy presumido y sangrón ¿no crees?- yo solo asentí.

Toda esta platica con Jacob me recordaba las veces que él me había dicho lo celoso que estaba de Mike y cuanto odiaba tener que leerle la mente cada vez que pasaba junto a él. Esos recuerdos solo hicieron que el dolor en mi pecho regresara y se transformara en algo aun más doloroso, agradecía que Charlie estuviera dormido, ya que él hubiera oído mi llanto de todas las noches.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que al estar con Jake mi dolor se desvanecía, me la pasaba tan bien con él que solo se puede comparar con un analgésico que calmaba la angustia con la que vivía día tras día.

El gran día llego, en la tarde Jake vendría a recogerme para ir al cine y allá veríamos a todos, no sabia que ponerme… al final me decidí por una pantalón y una playera que me pareció linda, creo que le estaba dando mucha importancia a lo que debería vestir, cuando termine de vestirme y peinarme espere a que el reloj marcara la hora, pero pasaron 15 minutos después de la hora acordada y Jake no llegaba. En eso decidí llamar a su casa pero justo en ese momento Charlie llego.

No tuve que esperar mucho para que entrara a la casa, él venia corriendo y muy preocupado, se le notaba en el rostro.

-¿Bella?- lo oí preguntar al entrar a la casa

-Si papá, aquí estoy-

-Lo siento Bella, pero traigo malas noticias… yo…- Charlie dudo por un momento y al final solo logro decir –Jacob… Jacob esta…- yo solo me quede inmóvil y no pude decir nada mas.

es mi primer fic, gracias por leerlo y dejen sus comentarios! XD


	2. Accidente

Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia diferente

Capitulo 2: "Accidente"

**BPOV**

-Jacob…Jacob esta…- yo solo me quede inmóvil

Mi papá estaba tan alterado que no podía decir nada más. El silencio aumentaba y mis nervios también.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le paso a Jacob?- lo dije tan rápido que no note que ya estaba zarandeando a Charlie.

-Es que ha sufrido un accidente y lo han llevado al hospital, al parecer esta grave- Charlie dijo al final y yo salí corriendo.

Estaba tan alterada, no quería que algo peor le pasara a Jacob, mi mejor amigo. Por alguna extraña razón el pensar que era mi mejor amigo me pareció poco, yo lo quería pero… también quería que me perteneciera y no fuera de nadie mas.

¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué soy tan egoísta? ¿Por qué no simplemente conformarme con su amistad? Tal vez él ya tenga a una persona que le pertenezca su corazón. Si, eso debe ser, eso debo imaginar. Después de todo solo somos amigos y yo sigo amando a mi vampiro, que lamentablemente es un amor no correspondido, él se fue y ya no regresara nunca. Yo no valgo lo suficiente para que él se quedara conmigo. Creo que será mejor dejar de pensar en todo esto que aun me sigue haciendo daño.

Al llegar al hospital lo primero que hice fue preguntar donde estaba y que fue lo que paso, la enfermera me tranquilizo o al menos lo intento porque yo me sentía muy mal por lo que había pasado. Ella solo logro decirme que estaba mejorando muy rápidamente y al hacerlo vi que ella estaba extrañada por mi reacción ya que yo solo quería verlo desesperadamente.

La enfermera me llevo a su habitación y me dijo que no lo molestara ya que estaba sedado con unos calmantes y dormía muy tranquilo.

Al entrar sentí una gran alegría, el poder verlo sin que nada grave le haya pasado. Ya que estaba descansando decidí llamar a Mike y avisarle que Jake y yo no llegaríamos al cine, aunque pensándolo bien ya se debió de haber enterado porque aquí en Forks todo se sabe tan rápidamente y mas si mi papá es policía del pueblo, de todos modos lo llamare para que no se preocupe.

-¿Mike?- pregunte para asegurarme.

-Hola, ¿eres tu Bella?- me contesto muy entusiasmado.

-Uhmm… pues si soy yo, oye una disculpa de parte mía… y de Jake- espere a que me contestara.

¡Oh! Claro, ya nos había avisado el Jefe Swan y decidimos posponerlo para después- note que me hablaba un poco molesto, me imagino que porque también le habían dicho que estaba con Jake, parecen niños peleándose por un juguete o al menos esta vez por mi atención. -¿Qué pasa Mike?- le pregunte algo confundida ya que él no me hablaba así. –No nada Bella, ya después te avisare cuando podamos salir-

-Okey, esta bien-

-Oye ¿Cómo esta Jacob?-

-Bien, se esta recuperando muy rápido-

-Bueno me tengo que ir, adiós Bella-

-Adiós Mike- después de una corta conversación colgué el teléfono y me dirigí a ver a Jacob, pero cuando llegue él ya estaba despierto.

-¡Jake!- me alegro verlo mejor y con una gran sonrisa. – ¡Hola Bella! No debiste de haber venido, no tengo nada, tu no debiste…- lo silencie colocando mi dedo índice en su boca.

-Déjame hablar primero- solo puso los ojos en blanco y me dejo hablar. –Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar por ti?- él se quedo en silencio ante lo que yo había dicho, su ceño fruncido me hacia creer que algo malo había dicho pero ¿Qué hice mal ahora?

Entonces él volteo a verme, yo me quede paralizada a causa de mi anterior pensamiento, y solo logro ponerme una de esas grandes sonrisas que a mi tanto me gustaban.

-Okey Bella, tu también eres mi mejor amiga.- suspire de alivio al ver que él solo me veía como una amiga y aparte me encantaban sus sonrisas que hacían que todo dolor dentro de mi desapareciera y que la oscuridad donde vivía lograra un tono color grisáceo y ya no fuera tanta la penumbra donde yo había encontrado refugio.

Ese día me quede a cuidar a Jake.

El susto de mi vida lo recibí al día siguiente al despertarme y ver que Jake no estaba. Me acomode en el sillón y junte mis rodillas, lista para empezar a llorar, aunque la verdad es algo exagerado de mi parte, pero volví a dejarme llevar por ese sentimiento de soledad, otra vez me dejaban abandonada… pero entonces escuche su voz…

-¡Buenos Días, Mi Bella!- esa voz hosca que me hizo sonreír al instante que la oí tan cerca de mi. -¡Jake!- lo abrace y grite de emoción, yo había exagerado todo, como siempre.

-¿Nos vamos?- me dijo muy despreocupado.

-¿Por qué?- creí que había sido grave lo que le paso, pero al parecer se veía muy bien.

-Ya me puedo ir, al parecer solo fueron unos cuantos moretones jaja- su gran sonrisa ilumino mi rostro. –Okey, esta bien, vámonos.- él agarro mi mano y en ese momento sentí su piel arder bajo la mía pero no me importo, yo me sentía feliz.

**JPOV**

Al fin había encontrado a la mujer perfecta, su nombre: Isabella, Mi Bella. Desde aquella vez que la vi llegar a mi casa me hizo sentir que era mi oportunidad, poco sabia de ella, pero lucharía por ella y haría lo imposible para que ella fuera más que mi mejor amiga.

En poco tiempo me gane su confianza y nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir al cine, lastima que el fastidioso de Mike Newton nos arruinara o mejor dicho me arruinara la "cita" con Mi Bella, pero no importa, ella piensa lo mismo que yo, "él es un fastidioso sin razón".

Llego el día y me prepare para ir a la casa de Bella por ella, ya que así habíamos quedado ambos.

En serio que ella es perfecta, su rostro, su cabello y ¡Oh por Dios! Esos ojos, esos ojos que me hipnotizaban, sus ojos color chocolate hacia que cada vez que la mirara me quedara embobado y solo podía sonreír, lo bueno es que no se había dado cuenta, o eso creo yo, de cuan enamorado estoy de ella, ella simplemente corresponde a mi sonrisa.

Ya estaba a punto de llegar cuando vi una silueta en la carretera, ¡Rayos! Con tanta neblina no pude distinguir nada, solo frene en seco, pero como la carretera estaba muy mojada se resbalaron las llantas de mi moto y lo ultimo que recuerdo son las luces de la ambulancia. ¡Vaya! ¡Que rápidos eran! Después de eso me desmaye y ya no supe nada mas del trayecto al hospital.

Cuando pude despertar sentía mis parpados pesados, se me cerraban solos, pero ya no quería estar dormido. Que tal si me operaban sin mi consentimiento o mejor dicho me hacían una disección como si fuera un extraterrestre.

Entonces ella entro, sus ojos color chocolate me miraron con gran emoción y logro decir o mejor dicho gritar. -¡Jake!- casi me rompe un tímpano.

-¡Hola, Bella! No debiste de haber venido, no tengo nada, tú no debiste…- pero no me dejo terminar porque coloco su dedo índice en mi boca para que me callara. –Déjame hablar primero- la deje hablar y puse los ojos en blanco, ¿Qué me iba a decir? Me pregunte sarcásticamente. –Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar por ti?- ¡Ouch! Eso dolió, pero no me voy a dar por vencido, yo luchare por ella, aunque sí me enoja saber que solo me ve como su amigo. Entonces voltee a verla y estaba como pensativa. Me encantan esos ojos achocolatados y lo único que pude hacer es sonreír, tampoco quería delatar mi desagrado ante sus palabras. –Okey Bella, tu también eres mi mejor amiga- por ahora, pensé lo ultimo para mi, aun no sentía el campo seguro para decirle mis verdaderas intenciones.

Ese día se quedo conmigo, verla dormir me encanto, se veía tan frágil pero a ella no le gustaba que la catalogaran así, era tan terca también.

Al día siguiente me levante y fui con el doctor, la verdad yo no sabia porque me tenían aquí, ya estaba bien, y como me veía mejor me dejaron irme.

¡Uff! No sin antes decirme que me tomara ciertas medicinas por si me sentía mal y bla, bla, bla, no se que mas decía el doc porque a mi mente regreso el recuerdo de anoche de Mi Bella durmiente jaja, sin darme cuenta el doc me saco de mis cavilaciones y me dio el permiso para irme. ¡Que bien! Me largare de este lugar que huele a enfermo jaja.

Me sorprendí cuando encontré a Bella abrazando sus piernas y casi llorando encima del sofá que se encontraba en mi cuarto.

-¡Buenos Días Mi Bella!- le dije para que se diera cuenta que no estaba sola, que yo estaba para ella, cada vez que me necesitara.

-¡Jake!- me grito y creí que se había asustado pero cuando vi su rostro, me encontré con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Nos vamos?- le dije despreocupado, lo único que quería era salir de ahí corriendo.

-¿Por qué?- me contesto extrañada y con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-Ya me puedo ir, al parecer fueron unos cuantos moretones jaja- me reí y entonces me afirme aun mas que lucharía por ella hasta que sintiera lo mismo que yo por ella.

-Okey, esta bien, vámonos- tome su mano, creí que me rechazaría y estaba preparado para esa reacción pero no fue así, solo me dedico una sonrisa. Yo me sentía extraño porque estaba feliz de que estuviera avanzando, pero al mismo tiempo sentí un calor, enojo o ira tal vez pero que crecía cada vez más. ¡Que extraño!

**Esta vez traje un nuevo capitulo pero también habla mi Jake! Spero les guste y dejen comentarios, gracias a los que ya me agregaron en favoritos, siguan leyendo mi historia y díganme k les pareció, le falta o k****e? Ustedes mandan! adios**


	3. Transformacion

Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia diferente.

**Capitulo 3 "Transformación" **

**JPOV**

Bella me dejo en mi casa y se fue, pero seguía incomodo, este calor parecía como si tuviese fiebre pero yo me sentía bien, no habían dolores de cabeza, nauseas o algo parecido, pero yo que iba a saber, no se nada de enfermedades.

Decidí irme a la cama, tal vez durmiendo se me quitaría la fiebre… pero no fue así.

Desperté y temblando de pies a cabeza me dirigí hacia afuera y entonces paso…

Mi cuerpo cambio, me sentía mas fuerte, mis extremidades aun temblaban y mi vista y oídos eran mas agudos, podía ver y oír a kilómetros, entonces escuche una voz dentro de mi cabeza. –Hola Jake, te estábamos esperando- esperen un momento… ¿Quiénes…?

-Nosotros Jake, tu manada- pero yo… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabias lo que estaba pensando?

-Muy fácil, es una conexión que tenemos nosotros como licántropos y nos permite comunicarnos entre si- en ese momento tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza… la primera era que me había convertido en un monstruo y la segunda ¿Cómo iba yo a decirle esto a Bella?

-No puedes- me contesto Sam, hasta ese entonces supe que era él.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- todas las explicaciones acerca del origen de nuestra especie pasaban por la mente de Sam; entonces fue cuando me di cuenta del verdadero peligro al que Bella se había enfrentado al estar junto a esos chupasangre.

Y lo peor aun era que estaba prohibido hablarle de mí a Bella, tanto por órdenes de Sam como por la seguridad de ella.

Yo había renunciado a ser el macho alfa, porque según Sam yo debía aceptar el puesto en la manada, pero como él estaba más al tanto que yo de todo este tema preferí dejarlo así y seguir sus ordenes de rastrear mas de esos malditos vampiros que merodeaban de vez en cuando.

Todo este asunto de la licantropía me era tan desconocido y repugnante, por culpa de lo que soy tengo que renunciar a la única persona que he amado solo para mantenerla a salvo, un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar con tal de no hacerle daño a ella.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba amaneciendo, el sol comenzaba a aparecer… entonces vino otro pensamiento: ¿Y mi papá? ¿Qué le voy a decir a él? –Él ya l sabe, no necesitas decirle nada- me contesto Sam a mis preguntas con toda sinceridad. ¡Vaya! Me va a costar tanto trabajo acostumbrarme a que los demás sepan mis pensamientos, ya no podía ocultar nada a mis hermanos, porque ahora todos éramos familia; y aunque ellos intenten ayudarme a aceptarme, yo tardare en procesar toda esta información como una realidad, jamás imagine que de la "magia" que tanto me burlaba ahora se ensañaba conmigo para convertirme en un ser extraño y diferente.

Así pasaron los días, aprendiendo muchas cosas de mis ancestros, las capacidades de un licántropo y pasándola estupendamente con mi nueva familia… aunque aun así seguía acordándome de mi Bella, esos ojos color chocolate que me veían radiantes y con un brillo de felicidad la ultima vez que los vi. No había equilibrio en mi vida, no era completamente feliz, y menos sabiendo que mi papá le mentía para que no hablara conmigo, después de todo ¿Qué le iba a decir? "lo siento Bella pero soy un hombre lobo y no puedes estar cerca de mi, podría lastimarte en una de mis transformaciones" pensé sarcásticamente.

Lo que mas me molestaba aun es que fuera aun tan persistente con Billy, todos los días hablaba para preguntar por mi y también siempre obtenía la misma respuesta por parte de él, "lo siento Bella pero él no esta, ¿te gustaría dejarle algún recado?"

Me sentía tan mal por dejarla así, sin ninguna explicación, lo mas seguro es que este haciendo sus propias deducciones de que soy un patán y no fui sincero con ella.

¿Deducciones? ¡Eso es! Ella no lo sabrá por mi pero lo averiguara por si sola, mi chica es demasiado inteligente y sé que podrá hacerlo, una pequeña luz de esperanza ilumino este día.

Esa tarde me dirigí con Sam para hacer guardia, cuando llegue salude a Emily y a los demás chicos pero Sam no estaba, llegue a la conclusión de que tal vez anduviera en el bosque y me dirigí a buscarlo. Me transforme rápidamente, ya que al parecer lo encontraría más rápido con mi olfato de lobo que con mi vista humana. Después de unos minutos olfatee su rastro pero entonces también había otro y era reciente, era demasiado dulce, ardía mi nariz y me quemaba como si fuera acido. ¡Un chupasangre! Y estaba junto al rastro de Sam, tal vez este en peligro. Corrí siguiendo el rastro pero solo encontré a Sam descansando junto al rio.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunte a Sam porque no entendía como estaba tan tranquilo.

-Nada, es solo que… se escapo… no alcance a ver quien era en realidad pero sí que era un vampiro- me contesto un poco decepcionado.

Fue entonces cuando se levanto y me dio que estaría de guardia toda la noche yo solo, eso me emociono porque tendría la oportunidad perfecta para ir a ver a Bella.

Al llegar a su casa encontré un olor parecido al de esta tarde que Sam había perseguido, lo seguí y llegaba hasta la habitación de Bella… ¡Oh no! Bella estaba en problemas, entonces vi una sombra bajar de la ventana de su habitación, en ese momento gruñí y ese vampiro se dio cuenta y huyo, quería alcanzarlo pero para mi era mas importante ver que Bella estuviera bien.

Me transforme de nuevo en humano y trepe como pude hasta llegar a su habitación y entonces la vi… estaba dormida y ¿hablando? Sí, estaba hablando entre sueños.

-Jacob, Mi Jacob- lo dijo tan dulce y posesivamente que me alegre tanto y sonreí porque ella también era Mi Bella. –No te vayas, ¿Por qué me dejas así?- ¡Oh no! Será mejor irme, eso que dijo me recordó que no debo estar cerca de ella, ya habrá otra oportunidad, tal vez mañana o no se; ya veré como hacerle. Solo espero no pensar en este momento o Sam se dará cuenta.

-¿Por qué estuviste en casa de Isabella?- ¡Rayos! Soy un estúpido –yo… este… uhm… no se- y en serio no sabia que decirle a Sam, me descubrió pensando en lo que me paso anoche, maldita conciencia que cuando no la necesito nomas me mete en problemas.

– ¿entonces? Me debes una gran explicación Jake- me hablo con su voz de macho alfa y no pude resistirme a contarle las verdaderas razones por las cuales tenia pensado ir con Bella.

-¡No Jake! Te dije que estaba prohibido mencionar el tema; además ese efluvio que percibiste del vampiro, es el mismo que yo encontré… Isabella sabe de todos ellos, no desconoce su naturaleza, ella estuvo conviviendo con todos esos vampiros, la familia Cullen…- de lo dijo tan exasperado y me sorprendió toda la información que me acababa de dar. – ¿Ella sabe de los Cullen?- no entendía nada, ¿Cómo ella pudo estar tan cerca de ellos? Pudieron haberle hecho daño y aun así anduvo con un vampiro, todo esto solo me hizo enfurecer más. Sam solo asintió ante mi pregunta y decidí irme, alejarme para pensar mejor las cosas.

Al llegar a mi casa oí un sonido que provenía de la carretera… ¡es Bella! ¿Pero que hace aquí? ¡Oh no! ¿Qué le voy a decir?... obvio en ese momento recordé mi enojo de que ella sabia en lo que estaba metida y a mi no me había dicho nada…


	4. La verdad

Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia diferente.

**Capitulo 4 "La Verdad"**

**BPOV**

Al día siguiente decidí llamar a Jake para ir a su casa rumbo a La Push. Nadie me contesto. Creo que lo hare mas tarde ya que tenia algunas tareas pendientes que no había terminado debido al accidente de Jake y por los días que me ausente en la escuela.

Al terminar imagine que todavía era muy temprano, por lo que empecé a limpiar la casa, solo espero que Charlie no se enoje por los días que la deje descuidada.

Se pasó rápido el tiempo y creí que ya era suficiente como para llamarle. Cuando marque el número, el teléfono sonó 2 veces, me contesto Billy y lo escuche un poco preocupado.

– ¿Diga?- Hola Billy, soy Bella, ¿se encuentra Jacob?- se escucho un silencio.

-Este… yo… no, no se encuentra, ¿Quieres dejarle algún recado Bella?- me pareció oírlo algo nervioso pero tal vez fue mi imaginación.

-No, nomas dígale que le llame y que si puede se comunique conmigo, nos vemos, adiós- y colgué el teléfono. Pero Jake no me hablo en todo el día, y así paso toda la semana sin saber de él; claro que yo si le marque pero Billy me contestaba lo mismo y no me daba una respuesta concreta en cuanto al paradero de Jake, simplemente me dejaba darle mis recados y colgaba el teléfono.

Sentía tanto su ausencia que incluso soñaba con él, pero no eran sueños muy satisfactorios; eran sueños donde él desaparecía y lo único que me alcanzaba a decir era que me alejara, que era muy peligroso para mí.

Cada día que pasaba era peor, sentía que el hueco dentro de mí crecía cada vez más y yo regresaba a la oscuridad de donde había intentado salir. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué Jake me abandonaba así? Creí que éramos amigos… que tonta fui al pensar eso. Desde que Edward se fue no he hecho más que cometer error tras error, confiar en las personas equivocadas y creer que algún día seré feliz. ¡Que estúpida soy!

Pero después de tanto intentar olvidar todo lo que pase con Jake estos últimos días, no lo logre, cada vez eran más y más fuertes mis sentimientos de cercanía hacia él. Jake es como mi propio sol, mi sol personal, ese sol que ilumina la oscuridad en donde estoy metida, la oscuridad en la que Edward me dejo.

Charlie había intentado convencerme de que tal vez lo estaba agobiando, que Jake querría su tiempo para estar con sus amigos o simplemente estar solo, pero había algo que me decía que no era así; que Jake necesitaba mi ayuda.

-Entiéndelo Bella- sonaba un poco extraña la frase viniendo de mi padre. –No quiero, necesito verlo- hice un puchero y me dirigí a mi habitación, para Charlie eso era un aviso de que había terminado la discusión.

Subí los escalones pero me detuve, tal vez mi papá no me diría nada si iba en ese momento a La Push, después de todo él fue el de la idea de visitar a Jake cuando estaba como zombi; en ese momento en mi rostro apareció una sonrisa de felicidad porque lo volvería a ver.

No lo pensé más y Salí corriendo, Charlie solo se quedo viendo y no me pregunto nada, tal vez regresando o mejor dicho Billy se lo dirá cuando llegue allá.

No tarde mucho en llegar y fue cuando vi a Jake, pero… se veía diferente, cansado, ¿mas grande? Si, más grande, bueno era lo único, hablando físicamente, que había cambiado, porque el pelo lo llevaba corto como siempre y esa musculatura que cualquier chico envidiaría, ¿a caso no tiene frio? No me había dado cuenta que no llevaba puesta una playera, solo unos shorts y unos tenis, se veía enojado, tenia un odio en sus ojos que incluso daba miedo pero aun así yo había ido a saludarlo y ver porque no contestaba mis llamadas.

-Hey Jake- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí?- me contesto algo tajante y grosero. –Yo… uhm… vine a verte- él me miraba con el ceño fruncido y con una mirada de dolor. –Pues ya me viste, ahora vete- esas palabras me dolieron, yo había llegado con un propósito y a él no se le veía rastro de felicidad que había visto semanas anteriores.

–Oye ¿a ti que te pasa? No contestas mis llamadas, me evitas y ahora me tratas pero que… que…- me cruce de brazos, no pude terminar la frase porque en ese momento me dio tanto coraje. -¿Qué que? ¿Peor que un vampiro?- me quede muda, me temblaron las piernas, sentía que el coraje se me había esfumado.

–No se de que me hablas- fue lo mas inteligente que se me pudo ocurrir. –No te hagas la tonta Bella, ya se que estas enterada de esos chupasangre, la familia Cullen, tu los protegiste, no me dijiste nada, ¿Por qué?- alce la mirada y vi unos ojos tristes, llenos de dolor por haber ocultado la verdad.

-Creí que éramos amigos Bella, en serio lo creí- bajo la mirada y me oculto su rostro, comenzó a caminar lejos de mí. Yo no sabia que hacer en ese momento, así que lo seguí.

-¿A dónde vas? Aun no hemos terminado de…- Para mi esto ha sido todo, yo ya no necesito hablarte ni decirte nada mas- tu no puedes dejarme así- me ignoro y siguió caminando, lo alcance y lo tome de la mano.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Jake? Tu no eras así, ¿Qué hice para que te comportaras así conmigo?- en ese momento sentí lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas y quería salir corriendo de ahí por el dolor que estaba volviendo a sentir.

-Ocultándome la verdad, me tuve que enterar por un modo que hubiera preferido no saber- Espera… tu… ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo te enteraste de todo esto?- no entendía nada, como sabia si él no creía en las leyendas de su tribu… ¿o si?

-No puedo decirte- Claro que si, dímelo- entiende que no puedo Bella, tendrás que descubrirlo por ti misma, piensa…- suspiro y me miro, intento decirme algo más pero no pudo.

-Leyendas ¿verdad?- así es…- logre ver un brillo en sus ojos, creo que eran de felicidad por acercarme a un poco a lo que intentaba decirme.

-¡Uff! No entiendo nada, que tiene que ver las leyendas conti…- en ese momento recordé lo que me había contado Jake… pero ¿hombres lobo? ¿Cómo? Bueno la verdad después de conocer un vampiro, ¿Por qué no creer en hombres lobo? Pero ¿Jake era uno? Mi rostro palideció, cerré mis ojos y apreté los puños, intente borrarme esa idea de la cabeza, ¡No! Jake no podía ser eso, tal vez yo estaba volviéndome loca…

-Bella ¿Estas bien? Te quedaste petrificada, ¿ya lo averiguaste?- interrumpió mis pensamientos, abrí los ojos y vi a mi Jake preocupado, ese Jake dulce de hace unas semanas. –Creo que si, pero… - lo dude un instante, se reiría de mi por llegar a tan tontas conclusiones. –Es algo tonto- nada de lo que tu digas se oirá tonto Bella, solo dímelo, entiende que yo no puedo decirte nada, lo tengo prohibido- intento darme una leve sonrisa pero no se acerco nada al Jake que yo tanto extrañaba.

-Es que… yo creo…- trague saliva ruidosamente. –hombres lobo y vampiros, ya conocí a los vampiros, entonces tu debes… ¿debes ser un hombre lobo?- la ultima frase sonó mas como pregunta que como afirmación.

-Así es, yo soy un monstruo Bella, por eso debes alejarte de mí- su ceño fruncido y sus ojos cerrados me demostraron que se odiaba por ser algo como eso.

-pero… no me puedes dejar así Jake, yo te quiero y mucho, ya no voy a volver a dejar escapar lo que para mi es correcto- las lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

-Entiende Bella, no te quiero cerca de mí, yo podría lastimarte- esas palabras me dolieron pero aun así yo seguía aferrada. –no importa, tu siempre serás alguien muy especial para mi y entiende una cosa Jacob Black no me alejare de ti nunca- al pronunciar la ultima palabra vi que las facciones de su rostro se suavizaron y se formo una sonrisa, vi a mi Jake, ese Jake que tanto anhelaba mi corazón.

-¿En serio Bella? En ese caso lo intentaremos, veré que nada te pase-

Así transcurrió la tarde, la pase junto a Jake, divirtiéndonos como antes y platicando de lo ocurrido.

Todo esto me sirvió para conocerlo mejor, darme cuenta que estoy adquiriendo una nueva obsesión. Obsesión que podría ser incorrecta ya que él no me correspondería como me gustaría pero… creo que lo intentare, intentare enamorarme de la persona correcta esta vez.

Sí, creo que me estoy enamorando de Jacob Black, es tierno, dulce, amable, atento conmigo, me protege y sobre todo me hace reír mucho. ¿Qué chica no se enamoraría de alguien así?

Es el hombre ideal de cualquier mujer y luchare por él.

Pero esta verdad nadie debe saberla aun, primero quiero asegurarme que puedo ganarme su corazón.

Regrese a la casa y Charlie estaba esperándome en la sala. -¿Dónde ha estado usted jovencita?- ¡ay papá! ¿Pues en donde mas? En La Push, con Jacob- ¡Oh! Esta bien y ¿Qué tal la pasaste?- bien, bien… este… creo que me voy a dormir, ando un poco cansada- Okey hija, que descanses- subí los escalones y me dirigí a mi habitación, al entrar me tumbe sobre la cama y como andaba muy cansada me dormí al instante.

Tiempo después escuche un ruido que provenía de afuera, se oían murmullos pero… ¿Quién era? Me levante y abrí la ventana y entonces lo vi… era Jake que andaba de un lado para el otro.

-¿Jake? ¿Qué haces?- dio un salto del susto que le metí, andaba algo nervioso.

-¡Oh! Bella ¿te desperté? Lo siento es que andaba por aquí, discúlpame, ya me voy-

-Okey Jake, nos vemos, descansa- en ese momento desapareció, ¡Que extraño!

¿Por qué Jake anda cerca de mi casa? Y al parecer sin motivo alguno, se veía algo preocupado y nervioso.

En ese momento vi algo en mi escritorio, era una nota, ¿Quién habría dejado esta nota? ¿Y a que hora? Cuando me dormí no estaba aquí.

Decidí leerla pero al hacerlo me quede petrificada… ¿Por qué él me hacia esto? ¿Por qué ahora? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Cuándo dejaras de torturarme así? Yo se que es algo melodramático pero para esta situación no podía haber otro tipo de reacción…

**Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios a Moonlightgirl86 y a malavik que me han seguido atraves de la historia. Les recuerdo que entre mas comentarios dejen mas rápido actualizo! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! L****as quiero, biie n_n**


	5. ¿Una cita?

Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia diferente.

**Capitulo ****5 "¿Una Cita?"**

**BPOV**

_Querida Bella:_

_Por si no lo has notado mañana es Día de San Valentín y quería asegurarme que la pasáramos juntos, espero no tengas planes ya confirmados._

_Pasare por ti a eso de las 7:00 de la tarde…_

_Espero estés lista. Te Quiero Mucho._

_Jacob._

¿Por qué él me hacia esto?

¿Por qué ahora? ¡Oh Dios mío!

¿Cuándo dejaras de torturarme así?

La verdad era una exageración mía pero es que yo no estaba como para salir y menos ahora… aunque la verdad pensándolo bien… es una buena oportunidad para empezar con mis planes.

Al día siguiente me duche y elegí un vestido color gris que me llegaba a la rodilla con un lindo listón blanco alrededor de mi cintura, unos zapatos converse negros algo gastados e intente hacer algo con mi cabello pero creo que no se me ocurrió nada bueno así que simplemente opte por cepillarlo y llevarlo suelto. Al terminar solo escuche un claxon, ese debe de ser Jake, inmediatamente una sonrisa ilumino mi rostro.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras y al pasar por la sala me despedí de Charlie, él ya sabia del plan de salida con Jake y estaba tan contento como yo de la situación en la que me encontraba pero le daba mas felicidad que era Jake y no alguien desconocido.

Al salir estaba Jake en un auto rojo, muy lindo por cierto, la verdad desconocí la marca del coche pero se veía acogedor. Me subí y el me recibió con una rosa blanca… ¿blanca? Bueno no le di mucha importancia…

-Hola Jake-

-Hey Bella, veo que si leíste mi nota, jaja- su sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro y me dejo atontada pero la final pude responder…

-¿y a donde me llevas?- mi curiosidad era muy grande, tal vez simplemente saldríamos a algún lugar cercano y seria como un día normal, de tantos que he pasado en La Push…

-eso es sorpresa Bella, ¿no has oído que la curiosidad mato al gato? Solo sé paciente por favor- me dedico otra sonrisa y volteo al frente para poder conducir…

Al llegar no había nada, solo un espeso bosque y miles de arboles alrededor…

-Estas jugando conmigo ¿verdad?- me empecé a enfurecer ¿Cómo se atreve a jugarme una broma? ¿Qué rayos es esto?

-no, claro que no, aun no llegamos Bella, te dije que tuvieras paciencia- me lo dijo algo nervioso, me imagino que porque me vio algo alterada, es que no me gusta ser paciente…

Nos adentramos en el bosque para llegar a la playa de La Push, allí había un mantel en la arena, una canasta con comida y el clima estaba muy agradable, ni tan frio ni tan caliente, era perfecto para la ocasión.

-Jake ¿tu hiciste todo esto?- me quede con la boca abierta, todo esto solo porque es día de San Valentín, en serio que Jake cada día me sorprende mas, tan atento y considerado. Y yo que pensé que seria un día muy aburrido en casa viendo televisión al lado de Charlie… esto cambiaba todo.

-Claro que si Bella, es un día especial, al menos lo es para mi… ¿te gusta?-

-Por supuesto que si, es hermoso y muy gentil de tu parte- me tomo de la mano y con una sonrisa por ambos caminamos hacia el lugar preparado por él.

Nos sentamos y disfrutamos de la comida, aun no puedo creer que él haya preparado todo esto, en especial la comida, porque él había insistido en que nadie le había ayudado. Obvio que aun me rehúso a creerle jaja

Todo salió perfectamente bien, aunque él estaba un poco extraño, mi instinto me decía que él intentaba decirme algo pero cada vez que lo hacia se ponía muy nervioso… ¿mi imaginación o estaba en lo cierto?

Decidí dejar de lado ese aspecto… yo también quería poner en marcha mi plan, pero como lo iba a hacer si yo no soy buena en esto de coquetear con alguien.

Me pareció absurdo intentarlo, de tan solo pensarlo mis mejillas se sonrojaban…

-¿Qué tanto piensas Bella?- Jake me saco de mis cavilaciones y no supe que contestarle…piensa Bella piensa…

-Este… ¿yo?- ¡genial! ¡Que gran genio eres! (sarcasmo).

-Si tu tontita, ¿quien mas esta aquí Bella? ¿Qué tanto piensas que hasta te sonrojas?-

-Nada, nada, además ¿como sabes que estoy pensando en algo?- me puse a la defensiva, era la única manera de que no me interrogara mas.

-eso es mas que obvio Bella, estas tan distraída pensando que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que estas queriendo tomar limonada de tu vaso cuando ya ni siquiera tienes, esta vacio, jaja- ¡que tonta soy! Es cierto, bueno al menos no fue peor…

Creo haberlo intentado y no pude, era tan amena la conversación que teníamos que se me olvido por completo mis verdaderas intenciones, bueno ya tendré otra oportunidad…

Al oscurecer recogimos todo y nos dirigimos a su auto, el camino fue algo incomodo porque él no hablo de nada, se había formado un silencio muy incomodo y a mi no se me ocurría nada para desaparecerlo.

Se estaciono en frente de la casa, esta escena me trajo un recuerdo muy vago de mis días con Edward, cuando él me recogía para llevarme a la escuela o simplemente dejarme en mi casa de regreso, todo esto aun me hacia daño, no tenia porque volver a pensar en él, ahora tenia a alguien mas, alguien que si se preocupaba por mi.

Deje a un lado mis recuerdos dolorosos que solo hacían que me dieran ganas de llorar y me dedique a mirar a Jake, con esa sonrisa que me hacia sentir feliz, una nueva Bella.

-Bella yo… hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho… yo…- se notaba nervioso pero mas que nada inseguro.

-¿Qué es Jake? Dímelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, cuando quieras…-

-sabes que nuestra amistad aparenta ser algo mas allá de lo que es, creo que esta mas que claro lo que en realidad quiero, pero prefiero decírtelo… yo…-

-espera- interrumpí –yo también soy feliz a tu lado Jake, pero entiende que aun siento algo por Edward y aun tengo la ligera esperanza de que él volverá- tonta, tonta, tonta y mil veces tonta, ¿Qué estas haciendo Isabella? No puedes herirlo de esa manera, pero tampoco voy a dejar que crea algo que todavía no lo es…-necesito tiempo Jake, ¿si? Por favor.

-esta bien, todo el que necesites- su voz se oyó como un susurro, lo había lastimado.

Descendí del auto y me dirigí a la puerta de mi casa, pero en ese instante sentí que alguien venia detrás de mi…

Era Jake pero ahora ¿Qué me iba a decir? ¿No le había dejado todo claro?

Me tomo del brazo y me acerco a él, sus manos se posaron en mi cintura y nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro…

-Luchare por ti, te conquistare, no importa lo que tenga que hacer- se acerco mas a mi…

Y entonces nos unimos en un beso… un dulce beso….

**Les prometi que si me dejaban comentarios les publicaría el siguiente cap, yo se que en los primeros me fui algo rápida pero créanme que de aquí en adelante empieza lo bueno, spero les guste este cap, dejen sus comentarios. Este va dedicado a:**

**Malavik: ahora si ya sabes quien ha dejado la nota jaja y creeme que con el avanze de los cap Bella descubrirá muchas cosas…**

**Loreandcayovolturi: gracias por tu review, y que bueno k te gusto mi historia, y no te preocupes por el sufrimiento de jake pronto encontrara alivio jaja**

**Moonlightgirl86: que bueno que me dejes tu review, creeme k intento actualizarlo lo mas pronto que puedo pro hay ocasiones en k se me juntan muxas cosas y no puedo pro prometo hacerlo lo mas rápido…**

**Dejen sus comentarios y entre mas haya mas pronto y con mucho gusto publicare el siguiente cap…. Gracias a mis lectoras por seguirme….**

**Las quiero….**

**Biie n_n**


	6. Una visita inesperada

Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia diferente.

**Capitulo ****6 "Una visita inesperada"**

**JPOV**

Le había dejado muy claro que intenciones tenia, que no me daría por vencido y menos después de lo que paso anoche…

Nos unimos en un beso, un beso que me hizo sentir un fuego que me quemaba pero no como cuando me transformaba en licántropo sino algo mucho mas dulce y encantador, no quería que terminara, la verdad no tengo palabras mejores para describir lo que sentí y tampoco se que habrá sentido Bella porque no dijo nada, solo se fue.

Me dejo plantado frente a la puerta de su casa, no me sentía mal porque yo quería dejarle bien establecido lo que sentía por ella y que estaría dispuesto a todo con tal de obtener una oportunidad… aunque tengo esperanzas porque me correspondió como yo lo esperaba, ella me deseaba tanto como yo a ella.

Gracias a mi brillante mente que se le ocurrió la idea de invitarla a salir y también gracias a la bendita fecha que me sirvió de excusa para poderla invitar, sino que clase de excusa le hubiera inventado para que no se vieran las intenciones desde un principio. ¡Uff! De la que me salve…

Hoy no ha habido señales de mi Bella, al parecer tiene clases en el instituto.

Ahora tengo que ideármelas para poder hablar con ella, no quiero que las cosas queden así, necesito verla, necesito ver sus ojos achocolatados que me hipnotizan…

En ese momento sonó mi celular, ¿un mensaje? ¡De Bella!

_Jake, perdona mi actitud de anoche, todo esto me tomo por sorpresa. Lo lamento, ¿me perdonas? Saludos, Bella._

Obviamente la perdonaría, le conteste a su celular en ese mismo instante.

_Claro Bella, ¿Por qué no habría de perdonarte? Creo que mas bien fui yo quien la rego pero créeme que no me arrepiento, me gustaría que platicáramos mejor… por favor responde._

Ya era tarde y creí que tardaría en contestarme pero no fui así, en menos de cinco minutos ya me había llegado otro mensaje de ella.

_Eso imagine jaja… pero no te preocupes, si lo prefieres mañana iré a La Push para visitarte y platicar de lo que quieras… nos vemos, hasta mañana, que duermas bien. Bella._

_Okey esta bien, igualmente que duermas bien y espero con ansias que vengas mañana a La Push. Tenemos mucho que platicar, hasta mañana, besos. Jake._

Ese fue el último mensaje enviado por mí y el último que recibí de ella esa noche. Esperaba con ansias el día siguiente porque tenía planeado pedirle al menos una oportunidad para enamorarla, no para andar con ella sino para conquistarla, quería que me perteneciera pero primero tendría que sacarle a ese maldito chupasangre de la cabeza y del corazón, yo tengo que ocupar esos lugares ahora y no estoy dispuesto a rendirme tan fácilmente.

Al día siguiente en la mañana fui a merodear por el bosque, Sam me había pedido que estuviera alerta porque cada vez era mas frecuente el mismo efluvio del vampiro de la noche pasada. La verdad nadie sabia de quien se trataba pero no dejaríamos que hiciera daño.

En ese momento lo sentí otra vez, ese efluvio, estaba reciente… pero no estaba en territorio nuestro sino en el de los Cullen… ¡que extraño!

Me adentre al bosque, siendo territorio de los vampiros Cullen, aunque ya no estaban aquí; empecé a escuchar un ruido que conforme se fue acercando note que eran pisadas de alguien que venia directo hacia mi…

Fue entonces cuando lo vi… _¿tu que haces aquí? _

-nada, yo solo merodeaba por el lugar- _¿Cómo rayos supiste lo que pensaba? –_sencillo, yo puedo leer tu mente, espero no haberte asustado…-

_¿A mi? Para nada, es solo que no esperaba que anduvieses por aquí, se supone que tu y tu familia ya no son dignos de ser recibidos por aquí… ahora dime la verdad, ¿viniste por ella?_ –Así es… estaba preocupado por ella, al parecer mi hermana Alice me aviso que ella había desaparecido en sus visiones y pensó lo peor…-

_De una vez te digo que ella esta muy bien, aléjate, esta mejor que nunca_, _ella será feliz conmigo… tu ya no eres indispensable por aquí… _-con razón Alice no la vio, ha andado contigo y ella no los puede ver a ustedes, uhm… ¿estas seguro que ella es feliz?-

En ese momento pensé en Bella la primera vez que vino a mi casa, la vez que estuvo conmigo en el hospital, la ocasión en donde yo también le hice daño…

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?- _oye espera un momento, _recordé cuando salimos el Día de San Valentín… -Al parecer ella es feliz contigo pero aun así no estoy conforme, seguiré por estos rumbos, al parecer hay alguien extraño merodeando estos rumbos, es uno de nosotros-

_Esta bien, nada mas no te le acerques… _-Tranquilo, la amo y deseo lo mejor para ella, pero entiende una cosa… si tu la haces sufrir yo regresare por ella y luchare para que me vuelva a querer-

Gruñí y él entendió mi desacuerdo, jamás la dejaría sola otra vez y mucho menos para que este chupasangre le pertenezca otra vez. Él simplemente asintió y se fue, me dejo solo otra vez.

Al parecer hay otro chupasangre por el cual preocuparnos, le diré a Sam cuando lo vuelva a ver, pero por ahora tengo que ir a casa, ya casi es hora de que llegue Bella y no quiero que vea que no estoy, solo pensar en ella me hacia feliz otra vez, después del mal trago que tuve con el chupasangre que Bella llama Edward.

Aun no puedo creer que él ande cerca de ella, en ese momento vinieron a mi mente varios recuerdos algo sospechosos…

Cuanto tuve el accidente, una silueta en la carretera que me hizo perder el control de la moto…

El día que Sam persiguió ese efluvio, la noche que visite a Bella y vi esa sombra y el olor era el mismo…

¡Oh por Dios! Era él, pero como se atreve a seguir viéndola, si él mismo la abandono…

¡Maldito! Pero no dejare que se le acerque, Bella es mía.

Pase la tarde entera con Bella, pero no hubo nada nuevo, solo platicamos; esperaba la oportunidad perfecta para pedirle la oportunidad pero con lo que paso en la mañana, preferí esperar un poco mas, aunque aun así pondría las manos a la obra cuanto antes mejor, pero sin que ella se de cuenta… primero tengo que ideármelas para que sea algo bueno… cuando se me ocurra lo hare… por ahora solo disfrutare de su presencia…

**Hola chikas! Perdonen mi tardanza, estuve muy ocupada en la semana, pero aki esta un nuevo capi… espero les guste! Dejen sus reviews, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias… lo que sea… jaja n_n**

**Gracias a Sarah, Maroa, Malavik, Mily, Moonlightgirl86 y Angelina-Black-Meyer por sus comentarios… las adoro chikas por seguirme en cada uno de los caps…**

**Ya saben… entre mas reviews mas rápido intentare subir el sig cap… aun que esta vez no podre antes del fin de semanita pork saldré fuera pero si no es para el lunes, será para el martes… lo prometo! **

**Las Quiero… biie XD**


	7. Planes de Salida

Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia diferente.

**Capitulo ****7 "Planes de Salida"**

**B****POV**

La mañana transcurrió rápida en el Instituto, todos los días era lo mismo. Las clases de siempre, Mike intentando invitarme a salir y yo negándome a hacerlo, en ocasiones era tan insistente…

-entonces… ¿Qué harás hoy en la tarde Bella?- me pregunto algo nervioso, me imagino que porque siempre me salía por la tangente, pero ahora no tenia una excusa, después de lo que paso con Jake no tenia planeado regresar en algunos días a La Push; pero como zafarme de él sino es con Jake.

-uhm… pues tenia planeado salir con Jake, ¿Por qué?- obviamente sabia la respuesta pero me limite a preguntar.

-bueno… es que… no por nada. Ya será otro día que no estés tan ocupada- vi su cara de resignación, pero que mas podía hacer, no quería darle esperanzas de ningún tipo.

Ahora por culpa de Mike tendré que ir a La Push y enfrentarme con Jake, después de lo que paso anoche no iba a ser fácil y menos a sabiendas de que me gusto demasiado el beso…

Fue algo mágico, encantador y pensé que nunca volvería a sentir algo así, una fuerza que me atraía hacia él y me hacia perderme.

-¿Bella? Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?- Ángela me había sacado de mis pensamientos en la hora del almuerzo.

-claro Ang, ¿Qué paso?- no había puesto atención a nada de lo que había dicho pero espero no verme demasiado obvia.

-¡uff! Bella, ¿no me estas poniendo atención?- ¡upss! Creo que si me descubrió.

-no, lo siento, es que he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza-

-okey, okey, es que estamos planeando ir a la playa de La Push, pero necesitamos que vayas con nosotros…- pero ¿yo porque?-

-¡Ay Bella! Por favor, hace mucho que no salimos y necesitamos convivir- hizo un puchero y me rogo a mas no poder.

-okey, esta bien, ¿cuando?-

-el fin de semana-

-esta bien, no tengo nada planeado- o eso creo, pensé para mis adentros.

En ese momento entro Mike a la plática…

-¡que bien Bella! ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?- ¡rayos! Ahora ¿como zafarme de Mike?

-uhm… déjame ver, yo te avisare mañana, ¿si?- otra decepción para Mike, pero él se la ganaba por seguir insistiendo, aunque aun así se le veía un ligero toque de esperanza para esperar mi respuesta de mañana.

Después del almuerzo todo fue monótono y aburrido…

Al llegar a casa Charlie no estaba, aun se encontraba en la comisaria, solo había un recado en la contestadora del teléfono que me decía que llegaría tarde hoy y que no lo esperara para la cena, bueno al menos eso me ahorraba cocinar hoy.

Mas tarde decidí ir al computador para revisar mis correos, tenia uno pero era de Reneé; en él me contaba todas sus ocurrencias habidas y por haber, en ocasiones me reía y en otras me preocupaba, ya que algunas de sus ideas eran muy alocadas; en fin, le conteste con una breve reseña de todo lo que últimamente había pasado con Jake, obviamente no le conté de su linaje de hombre lobo y mucho menos de nuestra cita.

No me di cuenta cuando se hizo tan tarde, entonces recordé tener que hablar con Jake e ir a La Push o no me salvaría de Mike, él se enteraría que no fui y después no tendría excusas; además tengo algunas cosas que aclarar con Jake, así que me decidí por mandarle un mensaje a su celular, la verdad no resistiría tener que hablar por teléfono con él, me sentiría algo incomoda.

_Jake, perdona mi actitud de anoche, todo esto me tomo por sorpresa. Lo lamento, ¿me perdonas? Saludos, Bella._

Solo espero que me conteste y me perdone más que nada, he tenido todo el día en mente lo de anoche, en ese momento sonó mi celular, al parecer es Jake.

_Claro Bella, ¿Por qué no habría de perdonarte? Creo que mas bien fui yo quien la rego pero créeme que no me arrepiento, me gustaría que platicáramos mejor… por favor responde._

¡Uff! Al parecer todo esta bien con él, obviamente no esperaba que se arrepintiera, es Jacob, pero lo que si me gusto fue que me pidiera que platicáramos, un punto a mi favor.

_Eso imagine jaja… pero no te preocupes, si lo prefieres mañana iré a La Push para visitarte y platicar de lo que quieras… nos vemos, hasta mañana, que duermas bien. Bella._

Mi último mensaje era para despedirme de él y creí que ya no me contestaría pero no fue así…

_Okey esta bien, igualmente que duermas bien y espero con ansias que vengas mañana a La Push. Tenemos mucho que platicar, hasta mañana, besos. Jake._

Bueno al menos él tenia en mente dejar bien clara nuestra situación, porque la verdad a mi ya me parece confusa, ya no se ni lo que somos; amigos o… algo mas que eso…

-entonces Bella, ¿paso por ti si o no?- ¡rayos! Se me había olvidado lo del paseo a la playa, pero creo que ya tengo a mi salvación…

-lo siento Mike, iré con Jake si no te importa- bueno al menos eso quitaba a Newton de mi camino por un rato.

-pero Bella, él no esta invitado, no puede ir, lo siento- en ese momento me gire para ver a Ángela que estaba a un lado mío y seguía escuchando mi conversación con Mike, le di una mirada de ayuda para que sacara del apuro.

-uhm… lo siento Mike pero si Bella lo quiere invitar puede hacerlo, además Jessica no tiene con quien ir, puedes ofrecerte a llevarla a ella- hice un mohín al recordar que las cosas entre ellos dos nunca terminaban bien. Le dedique una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Ángela por haberme ayudado.

-además, él nos podrá ayudar a escoger un buen lugar para quedarnos, es de la reserva y conoce muy bien la playa, ¿no es así Bella?- agrego Ángela al ver que Mike aun no contestaba nada.

-la verdad si Ang, gracias por dejarme invitarlo- nos miramos con complicidad y reímos.

-bueno esta bien, llevare a Jessica, ¿contentas? Me tengo que ir, mi próxima clase empieza en 5 minutos y no quiero llegar tarde, nos vemos- se despidió con el brazo y se fue.

El día transcurrió normal, en la tarde fui a la casa de Jake…

Pasaron las horas y platicamos de muchas cosas, lo invite a la playa y él acepto. Pero la paso mejor cuando le dije las razones y lo que había tenido que hacer para lograr zafarme de Mike. Me la pase increíble, aunque yo lo note distante en ocasiones, como si pensara en otras cosas. Tal vez tenía otras preocupaciones pero no hubo tiempo de platicar más, Charlie llamó a la casa de Jake y me tuve que retirar para prepararle la cena, aunque él había insistido en que solo llamaba para asegurarse que estaba bien.

Al llegar a casa Charlie había pedido unas pizzas, la verdad yo no tenía mucha hambre y decidí dirigirme a mi habitación, no sin antes darle las buenas noches a Charlie que se encontraba viendo la televisión como siempre.

Aun no tenia muy clara mi decisión en cuanto a Jake, él me hacia sentir muchas cosas especiales, pero aun no sentía un amor tan profundo como el que viví por Edward.

Mis sentimientos hacia Jake se veían tan diferentes, cuando estoy con él me hace sentir feliz, me hace querer vivir, pero aun no puedo llegar a decir que él seria mi vida.

Necesito mas tiempo, pero sobre todo necesito despejar mi mente y alejarla de Edward, cada que pasan los días siento que todo fue un sueño, un sueño que ya termino, él no existió, y siempre creí que estaba equivocada, creí que era una realidad en mi vida.

Ahora que llega Jake, es el único del que puedo yo aferrarme para seguir viviendo, pero tampoco quiero utilizarlo como un instrumento de supervivencia. Quiero sentir algo real por él y no mentirle.

No supe cuando me dormí y cuando empecé a soñar pero en ese instante apareció algo ante mis ojos, una imagen muy clara y definida…

Era él, Edward, mi vampiro de ojos dorados y voz aterciopelada…

-_Bella, mi linda Bella, te amo tanto…-_

Después de eso, la imagen ante mis ojos comenzó a desvanecerse, mis ojos se cerraron y ya no pude ver nada más…

Caí en un sueño muy profundo cuando empecé a escuchar mi canción de cuna, la que él me había compuesto…

**Bueno chikas, aki esta el cap… lamento la tardanza pero esk tuve algunos contratiempos, spero no se enojen conmigo…**

**La verdad quería darles un mejor cap, ya que el anterior fue algo corto, spero este recompense el anterior…**

**Dejen sus reviews y comentarios…**

**¿ustedes creen que fue un sueño lo que Bella tuvo o de verdad paso? **

**Las dejo con la incognita para el prox cap, y gracias las que me siguen a través de la historia…**

**Moonlightgirl86, maroa y malavik gracias por sus reviews… sus dudas serán contestadas atraves de los caps, así que atentas chikas…**

**Espero no tardarme muxo en el siguiente cap, todo depende de mi inspiración…**

**Las kiero….**

**Biie n_n**


	8. Viaje

Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia diferente.

**Capitulo ****8 "Viaje"**

**B****POV**

Era un sueño ¿o no?

La canción de cuna fue tan real y dudo que haya sido un sueño…

Desperté de mi sueño profundo y me levante de la cama, hoy era el día perfecto para ir a la playa de La Push, era un día soleado y no había humedad en el aire.

Me di un baño rápido, seleccione un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado y una playera con corte en V de color lila y unos converse desgastados por tanto usarlos.

Escuche el sonido de un claxon y me dirigí a cepillarme el pelo rápidamente, baje las escaleras y ya estaba ahí Jake en la cocina, esperando a que yo estuviera lista.

-hola Jake, viniste muy temprano ¿no?- me vio y me dedico una sonrisa.

-Hey Bella, es que… quería mostrarte algo- dudo un poco pero se veía feliz, tenía una mirada de que tramaba algo.

Me quede en el último escalón parada, tratando de averiguar que planes tenía en mente antes de ir a la playa.

Me di por vencida y di un paso, pero entonces me resbale, cerré los ojos y espere el impacto contra el suelo pero no paso así. Cuando abrí los ojos, vi su cara, él había detenido mi caída y ahora me abrazaba contra su pecho.

Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca y podía ver en su mirada una cierta determinación…

Nos unimos en un beso, mi mente se desconecto y me deje llevar por el momento; entrelace mis manos alrededor de su cuello, unimos mas nuestros cuerpos y así dejamos que pasara el tiempo, podía sentir su aliento en mi boca, el beso era abrasador y lleno de pasión…

Me separe de él, algo avergonzada, mis mejillas ardían y sentía que habían adquirido un color rojo, yo no había pensado en la posibilidad de que pasaría esto y me sentía algo culpable por como había terminado mi torpe accidente.

-yo… lo siento Jake… uhm… soy demasiado torpe…- tartamudee, aunque la verdad no sabia ni lo que decía.

-no te preocupes Bella, para eso estoy, para que no te hagas daño- me dedico una sonrisa al estilo Jacob, creo que ambos estábamos decididos a no hablar sobre el tema porque él no menciono nada.

-bueno, ¿nos vamos?- me extendió su mano para que la tomara.

-Claro, pero aun no me has dicho que era lo que querías mostrarme- tome su mano y nos dirigimos hacia afuera de la casa. Al estar en el patio delantero de mi casa, él se separo de mí unos cuantos metros.

-espérame aquí, ahorita regreso- me miro un par de veces y se adentro en el bosque.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y ¡vaya sorpresa! Él regreso pero no como humano sino como un lobo, un gran lobo de pelaje rojizo, era tan grande que me era muy difícil comprender como Jake se podía convertir en algo así.

Se acerco a mí y me miro con sus grandes ojos, movió su hocico en dirección a su espalda en varias ocasiones lo que me dio a entender que quería que me subiera encima de él.

-¿estas loco Jake? Yo no iré a ningún lado contigo, ¿quieres que me mate?- lo mire con el ceño fruncido, ¿Cómo se le pueden ocurrir ideas tan locas?, aunque bueno, tal vez, sea divertido, además no creo que Jake deje que me lastime; él ya me había dicho que para eso estaba, "para que no me lastimara".

Puso los ojos en blanco, para mi era señal de que estaba exagerando las cosas, aulló en señal de risa.

-okay, okay Jake, ayúdame a subir- no sabía como subirme a un gran lobo, nadie me había dicho antes que tenia que hacerlo o como hacerlo, levante una pierna, intentando subirme a su lomo; pero él rápidamente me empujo con el hocico, fue tan brusco que creí que terminaría cayendo al otro lado de él, rápidamente me sujeto y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba encima de él.

Jake era tan grande que me sentía que estaba montada sobre un caballo, la verdad no se que estaría pensando que empezó a correr, solo logre agarrarme de su pelaje para no caer; él me estaba dando un paseo y me era tan relajante, por un momento pensé en Edward, cuando él me llevo de paseo por el bosque cargándome en su espalda; después sentí la gran diferencia, con Jake era mucho mas placentero el paseo, la brisa marina empezó a golpearme la cara, lo mas seguro es que estuviéramos cerca…

Y así fue, en menos de dos minutos ya estábamos recorriendo la playa de La Push. En ese momento Jake me bajo de su lomo y se encamino al bosque de nuevo, me imagine que era para transformarse de nuevo, ya que no podía comunicarse conmigo en forma de lobo.

-Entonces Bella, ¿Qué te pareció mi sorpresa?- Jake salió de entre unos pinos y se dirigió hacia mi con una mirada exhaustiva de felicidad y una gran sonrisa, esa sonrisa que yo tanto adoraba.

-pues me encanto, y vaya sorpresa que me diste Jake, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esto?-

-Oh, muy fácil, pensé que tal vez te gustaría conocer mi otro yo jaja- se rio en cuanto dijo su broma, en ese momento nuestras miradas se encontraron, sentí mis mejillas arder.

Desvié mi mirada y me dirigí hacia el lugar opuesto para empezar a caminar, pero al hacerlo no mire un tronco que se encontraba en el suelo y pues ya se imaginaran, mi torpeza de hoy superaba a las de los días anteriores, me tambalee y antes de caer volví a sentir esos brazos cálidos, a los cuales estaba empezando a acostumbrarme; sentí que me tomo de la cintura y me ayudo a incorporarme para no volver a caer.

-Bella, ya puedes abrir los ojos, estas a salvo gracias a mi- no me había dado cuenta que tenia los ojos cerrados pero al abrirlos vi su rostro, tan hermoso y perfecto; piel morena, cabello oscuro y corto, ojos negros y encantadores, labios rosas y carnosos. Al mirar lo último solo pude morder mi labio inferior y mis mejillas enrojecieron.

-Uhm… yo… este… gracias Jake- balbucee y fue lo único que pude decir, estaba tan nerviosa porque ya eran dos veces en las que habíamos quedado muy juntos y yo no sabia como actuar.

-bueno creo que se nos hace tarde para ver a tus amigos ¿no?, será mejor apurarnos-

-Okey, esta bien, vámonos-

Nos encaminamos por toda la playa hasta llegar al estacionamiento, la verdad con lo que paso, aun no sabia que decir para evitar el incomodo silencio que se había formado, pero al parecer ni él sabia como deshacerlo; al llegar al lugar acordado con Ángela, ya se encontraban Ángela, Ben, Mike y Jessica. Según Ángela, Lauren y Erik no habían podido ir porque cada uno tenía algunos inconvenientes, así que nos dirigimos a colocar nuestras cosas en la playa.

Ángela y Ben se fueron a dar la vuelta por la playa mientras Mike y Jessica se dedicaron a quedarse con Jake y conmigo para según ellos "acompañarnos", la verdad yo veía como Jessica le lanzaba miraditas a Jake y a mi me incomodaba un poco.

Hubo un momento en que Jessica le propuso a Jake que si le podía enseñar la playa a ella porque no conocía muy bien el lugar, al principio me dio coraje ¿Por qué no se dedicaba a entretener a Mike? Digo, ella llego con él, no con Jake. Después me dio un poco de risa porque Jake solo la dejo con una respuesta que ella no se esperaba…

-Lo siento, pero creo que a tu amigo le va a molestar, además vine con Bella y ella tampoco conoce muy bien el lugar, creo que seria mejor ir todos juntos- vi a Jessica por el rabillo del ojo para no perderme la cara de sorpresa que puso, creo que lo que ella quería era estar a solas con Jake, mi Jake.

-a mi me parece buena idea la de Jessica, además yo puedo cuidar de Bella- no podía creer que Mike la apoyaba, aunque mas bien él quería alejarme de Jake por la ultima vez que lo deje plantado en el cine.

-¿ves Jacob? Vamos, solo un rato- me quede atónita, ahora como se iba a zafar él de todo esto. Lo mire y capte como Jacob me hacia señales de que lo salvara pero yo solo pude asentir para decirle que estaba bien, que no había problema.

-okey, no hay problema, regresare en un ratito Bella, no te muevas de aquí- al fin se rindió y se levanto para llevarse a Jessica para caminar por la playa.

Me quede a solas con Mike, cosa que me desagradaba, yo no tenia de que platicar con él, así que se formo un silencio que a mi no me incomodaba, es mas, se me hacia mejor que mantener una charla sin sentido.

Creo que a Mike tampoco le molesto o creo que mas bien no sabia ni de que platicar conmigo.

-¿la estas pasando bien con él, Bella?- no sabia que contestar, él había formulado una pregunta de repente. Me había tomado por sorpresa.

-pues la verdad si Mike, él es excelente- solo logre ver que se había quedado sin habla y ya después de eso no dijo nada mas.

El tiempo pasó y creí que Jessica ya había tenido su tiempo para pasarla con Jake, así que le comente a Mike que fuéramos a buscarlos, él solo asintió y me siguió.

Estuvimos un buen rato buscándolos hasta que logre captar unas figuras a lo lejos, entonces cuando nos acercamos a ellos, solo pude mirar como Jessica y Jake estaban besándose…

Esperen un momento… ¿besándose?

Mike y yo nos miramos atónitos… -Entonces, ¿me decías que él es excelente?- logre captar el tono de sarcasmo de Mike y lo único que pude hacer es dejar que mi corazón volviera a partirse en pedazos pequeños…

**Hola chicas!**

**Perdón por haberme tardado pero es que la tenia un pequeño bloqueo, pero espero que con esto pueda compensarlas…**

**Gracias a las siguientes chikas por detenerse un pokito para dejarme un review:**

**Maroa: pzz siip, la vdd Mike nunca se rinde y creeme seguirá con su luchita al igual que Jessica la hacerle la vida imposible como ya viste en el cap.**

**Moonlightgirl86: gracias, me encanta que te guste mi historia, hago lo mejor que puedo para que no se aburran con mi fic.**

**Oceanide: después sabras si fue un sueño o no lo de Edward, ten paciencia, ya se sabra! n_n**

**Malavik: a mi tmb me encanta Jake y Bella como pareja por eso la idea de mi fic, creeme que ella tendrá su tiempo para elegir pero antes kiero que ella se vaya dando cuenta por si sola y no que deje a Jake en segundo lugar, como tu dices.**

**Angelina-Black-Meyer: bueno a ti ya te deje un msj espero lo hayas leído, ahí te explique xk te confundiste… y en serio lamento no haber dejado la idea clara.**

**Pukita-6: gracias por tu review, como ya dije yo tmb creo que ellos hacen muy linda pareja.**

**Bueno espero les guste este cap, déjenme sus reviews y nuevamente les pido disculpas por la tardanza… **

**Hasta en el prox cap…**

**Las kiero chikas!**

**Biie n_n**


	9. ¿Celosa yo? para nada ¿o si?

Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia diferente.

**Capitulo ****9 "¿celosa yo? Para nada ¿o si?"**

**J****POV**

¡Rayos! Ahora Bella pensaba que yo era un idiota y todo por la culpa de su tonta amiga, que parte de "no me interesas" ella no entendía, en serio que soy un estúpido por dejarme manipular por ella…

Al parecer por Bella no había problema que yo llevara a su amiga a dar una pequeña vuelta por la playa, ya que ella insistió tanto me tuve que rendir.

Me levante y le indique a Jessica que me siguiera, el silencio se hizo presente por como tres segundos, obviamente es sarcasmo porque nunca hubo silencio, y después hablo…

-¡que linda playa! ¿No crees?-

-pues si-

-te gusta Bella ¿eh?- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, al parecer según ella tenia la razón y solo esperaba que yo lo confirmara.

No supe que decir, me quede estático en el lugar. Ella lo noto y se coloco frente a mí, esperando por mi respuesta.

-¿entonces? ¿Si o no?- cruzo sus brazos y me miro directo a los ojos.

La mire a los ojos y seguí sin poder decir nada, entonces ella sonrío y se acerco a mi, yo la aleje.

-no me interesas tú-

-¿en serio? Creo que hay algo que puede hacerte cambiar de opinión- se acerco mas y entonces… me beso…

¡Asco! Yiuu!

Escuche unos pasos acercarse y entonces descubrí, por el olor más que nada, de que se trataba de Bella… me aleje de Jessica, la empuje mas bien diría yo y vi como en el rostro de Bella se recorría una lágrima.

Como ya lo dije antes ¡soy un estúpido! Pero no iba a dejar las cosas así, me acerque a ella.

-Bella, yo… no es lo que piensas- su mirada me hizo sentirme mas culpable, algo dentro de mi me hizo sentir mucha furia…

-¿y entonces que es Jake? Creo que fue mi claro lo que vi- quería que todo esto fuera una pesadilla, quería despertar.

**BPOV**

Jake no me respondió, solo se limito a esquivar mi mirada y cerrar muy fuerte los ojos

-Claro que no es lo que piensas Bella- me sorprendió ver que Jessica me contestara.

-¿entonces que paso?- Jacob aun estaba sin decir nada ni siquiera me miraba.

-bueno, caminábamos y estábamos platicando pero él entonces me beso.- ¿que? ¿Cómo es posible? Yo no creía lo que estaba oyendo, entonces Jake reacciono y vi como su rostro cambiaba, estaba furioso.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan mentirosa? Yo no hice eso, tú lo hiciste, te dije que no me interesabas- bufo, estaba tan enojado que creí que se saldría de control en cualquier momento, pero Jessica estaba un poco intranquila, pero aun así hizo una mueca de indiferencia.

-¿es eso cierto Jessica?- cruce mis brazos y fruncí mi ceño, esto estaba demasiado sospechoso. Mirar a Jessica y Jake juntos me hizo sentir rabia y furia.

-yo… este… yo….- Jessica tartamudeaba y ahora si se encontraba nerviosa.

-Dímelo ahora Jessica-

-aja… ¿estas celosa?- ¿yo? ¿Celosa? Para nada, que pregunta tan tonta…

Me quede petrificada sin saber que decir, en realidad si estaba celosa o no, era mi problema y no el de Jessica.

-no importa, yo me voy- era lo mejor que podía hacer ahora.

-¿le crees mas a ella que a mi?- al parecer Jake quería que siguiera sufriendo con todo esto, pero eso me hizo pensar un poco todo, es cierto, Jessica había sido en algunas ocasiones una amiga pero en otras siempre me daba la impresión de que era cruel conmigo. Me detuve y mire a Jake, nuestras miradas se encontraron, entonces supe que tal vez yo estaba equivocada.

-tienes razón Jake, tu siempre has sido sincero conmigo y si te gustara mi "amiga" Jessica, me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio- él me sonrío y noto mi sarcasmo al mencionar como mi amiga a Jessica.

-eso jamás pasara Bella- mi corazón dio un vuelco de alegría, jamás imagine que el rostro de Jessica pudiera verse peor, tenia una mueca de horror al ver que había perdido, y mi sonrisa no podía extenderse mas.

-¡pff! Yo me largo de aquí, no soporto mas este tedioso calor de la playa- Jessica se dirigió con Mike que aun seguía sin decir nada, solo se limito a observar la discusión.-¿vienes Mike?-

-¡oh! Uhm… la verdad si, creo que es lo mejor- hizo una mueca de aburricion, pero en el fondo imagine que tal vez estaba decepcionado de cómo había yo tomado todo esto.

Jake y yo nos limitamos a observar como mis "amigos" se iban, uno decepcionado, la otra furiosa conmigo, solo espero que no la agarre contra mi en el Instituto, aunque ya veré como arreglármelas.

-yo… lo siento Jake- me miro con el ceño fruncido al oír mis disculpas.

-¿porque? No veo que tu tengas la culpa de nada- cruzo los brazos y me miro.

-no confié en ti, ¿acaso eso no es demasiada culpa?-

-okey okey, dejémoslo así, porque si no no terminaremos de discutir- me sonrió y tomo mis manos.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, hubo un leve rubor en mis mejillas y me sentí avergonzada por la forma en que él me miraba, era la misma mirada que Edward ponía cuando decía que me amaba más que a su propia vida.

Ese recuerdo causo que me doliera el pecho y mi ceño se frunció.

-¿pasa algo? Bella- me miro con preocupación y me abrazo.

-no… nada, es solo que… algunos pensamientos me abruman un poco- deshizo el abrazo y me miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Qué pensamientos? ¿Relacionados con que?- yo no sabia que contestar pero creí que siendo sincera tal vez heriría sus sentimientos.

-es sobre… no se si decirte Jake-

-no te preocupes, ¿tan malo es? Dime por favor- su mirada ahora me mostraba que tenía curiosidad por saber que pasaba. Pero tenia que decirle, tenia que superar todo esto, ya no me lo podía guardar.

**JPOV**

-es sobre Edward- me lo dijo y su agacho su mirada, no quería encontrarse con la mía, eso me hizo pensar que le dolía mas de lo que yo pensaba. Pero al mismo tiempo me dio rabia que aun siguiera pensando en ese estúpido chupasangre.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- mi rabia aumentaba conforme ella se decidía continuar con la platica o no.

-nada de importancia Jake- al parecer ella estaba decidida a no continuar y yo tampoco.

-¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- era lo único que se me ocurría hacer en ese momento, además ya era tarde, este día había sido demasiado largo para mi y estaba algo cansado y me imagine que ella estaría de la misma manera.

-Claro Jake, vámonos… ¿pero en que me llevaras si no traes auto?- su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, eso era cierto pero había forma de solucionarlo.

-¿Qué no es mas que obvio?- puse los ojos en blanco ante mi pregunta, la respuesta era mas que lógica, la llevaría de nuevo en mi lomo.

-espero que lleguemos antes que Charlie…-

Me transforme en lobo y subí a Bella a mi lomo, se notaba que ella disfrutaba mucho del viaje y obviamente yo también, ella era mi todo. Es la razón por la cual yo sigo luchando, es mi felicidad.

Al llegar a la parte del bosque cercana a su casa, escuche una voz en mi cabeza…

_Jake, ahí alguien que quiere hablar contigo, necesito que vuelvas ¡ya!_

Se trataba de Sam, pero… ¿Quién quería hablar conmigo?

_Te enteraras cuando estés aquí, será mejor que te apures._

_Esta bien Sam, llegare lo mas pronto posible…_

Deje a Bella y sin ninguna explicación me dirigí con Sam, ya tendría tiempo de llamarla mañana, me dolía dejarla así pero eran ordenes del Alfa y yo no podía desobedecerlas.

**BPOV**

Eso fue demasiado extraño, Jake se fue y sin decirme nada. Tal vez tenga sus motivos, mañana le hablare para saber de él. Al menos ahora esta segura que lo quería mas que un amigo, él me habia demostrado que merecía mi confianza, que jamás me dejaría y sobretodo que me amaba… y yo a él…

Entre a la casa y sabia que Charlie ya había llegado porque su coche patrulla se encontraba afuera.

-Ya llegue- creí que solo me saludaría pero en vez de eso, apago la televisión y se dirigió hacia mi.

-¿sabias que los Cullen regresaron?- ¡¿Qué? No podía ser cierto, ¿Por qué?

-este… uhm… no, no sabia… estoy algo cansada, será mejor irme a dormir- empecé a hiperventilar, mi pecho ardía. – ¿podemos hablar de esto mañana?-

-claro, no hay problema. Duerme bien- volvió a encender la tele y se sumió en el programa otra vez.

¿Cómo podía enfrentarme a esto? ¿Por qué regresaba? ¿Otra vez quería que sufriera?

Pero ahora no estaba sola, tenía a Jake de mi lado…

Al llegar a mi habitación cerré la puerta y me deje caer en la cama…

Mi pecho seguía ardiendo del dolor incontrolable que se apoderaba de mí, ¿ahora que iba a hacer?

**Hola chikas!**

**Aki les dejo el sig cap, k creen? Es un pequeño regalo por los reviews que me dejaron, en serio que me alegra que les haya gustado mi cap anterior, obvio que a mi tmb me dio coraje lo de Jess y Jake pero ya se soluciono.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, ahora si les cumpli, entre mas comentarios dejen mas rápido actualizo…**

**Esk me dan inspiración, me ayudan a continuar mi historia… n_n**

**Nos vemos en el sig cap, spero les guste este cap…**

**Dejen sus comentarios…**

**Y gracias a loreandcayovolturi, maroa, moonlightgirl86, angelina-black-meyer y malavik por sus reviews…**

**Las kiero chikas!**

**Biie n_n**


	10. Encuentro Doloroso

Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia diferente.

**Capitulo 10: "Encuentro Doloroso****"**

**BPOV**

¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?

Apenas mi vida se estaba arreglando, bueno más bien Jake intentaba arreglar mi corazón y yo no quería que se rindiera.

Charlie me acababa de decir que los Cullen estaban de regreso pero ¿Quiénes habían regresado en realidad?

La única forma de averiguarlo era ir al Instituto mañana y eso era lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento. Mis sollozos empezaban a hacerse notar otra vez como antes, solo esperaba que las lágrimas cesaran y poder dormir aunque sea a causa del dolor.

De nuevo mis sueños volvieron a ser tan vividos y reales… una voz me hizo temblar…

_-Bella, te extrañe…-_ mi mente me estaba traicionando, ya no sabia si era para lastimar a mi pobre corazón confundido o simplemente era real… ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Cómo iba a ser real? Si quería saber la verdad tenia que despertarme y lo hubiera logrado si no hubiera sido por mi canción de cuna que apenas se empezaba a escuchar… lentamente me hundí más y ya no pude despertar hasta el siguiente día.

Tenia que salir de aquí para enfrentarme a lo que estaba por venir, aun me debatía por salir de mi furgoneta, me sentía algo tonta por tener que hablarme a mi misma tratando de calmar mis nervios.

Al final decidí salir, bueno si es que no quería llegar tarde a la primera clase; comencé a caminar por el estacionamiento, entonces frene en seco y mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ahí estaba… ese volvo plateado era inconfundible, era de él… mi corazón dio un vuelco de dolor al recordar la razón por la que se había ido y la situación en la que me dejo al dejarme vacía.

En ese momento quería dar media vuelta e irme corriendo, llegar a mi casa y encerrarme en mi habitación para llorar, llorar sin cesar y dejar que en mi pecho se abriera un nuevo hoyo, un hoyo tan profundo que me hundiría en él… fue entonces cuando escuche unos pasos dirigirse hacia mi y me saco de mis pensamientos, de mis ganas de huir…

-¡Hola Bella!- esa voz cantarina, llena de entusiasmo, era obvio que reconocería esa voz en donde sea.

-Hola Alice, ¿Cómo estas?- tenia ganas de abrazarla, de decirle cuanto la extrañaba y preguntarle un montón de cosas pero mantuve mi posición, no quería preocuparla, quería que supiera que todo estaba bien. Pero no me sirvió de mucho, al parecer mi rostro daba mucho mas que explicar que mis propias palabras.

-muy bien Bella y… ¿Qué tal tu? ¿Al parecer te has divertido mucho con cierto licántropo no crees?- me quede estática, ¿Cómo sabia de Jake?

-uhm… yo…-

-tengo mis contactos- me interrumpió, es Alice, lo mas seguro es que veía venir mi pregunta; de repente note que los demás Cullen también se encontraba ahí, fijos y sin decir ninguna palabra, claro a excepción de él.

-Hola- menciono Emmett, imagino que lo hizo por cortesía porque se le miraba algo aburrido.

-Hola- Jasper y su caballerosidad, creo que noto el estado en el que estaba porque me tranquilizo.

Rosalie solo me dirigió una mirada a modo de saludo, me imagino que aun me sigue odiando, de todos modos no importa, ya no perteneceré a su familia… al pasar ese pensamiento por mi cabeza mi pecho dolió y solté un gemido.

-¿pasa algo Bella?- Alice se miraba preocupada por mi, pero lo mejor era irme porque se me estaba haciendo tarde.

-no, nada. Es solo que tengo que irme o llegare tarde a clase.- me di la vuelta y no espere a que me respondieran, solo camine directo hacia la puerta del Instituto.

-¡suerte Bella! La necesitaras…- fue lo ultimo que escuche de Alice, ¿porque me lo habrá dicho? Me debatí tanto en mi mente el porque que no me había dado cuenta que ya había llegado a la puerta del salón de mi primera clase, así que solo entre y me senté en mi lugar, el de siempre, pero sentí algo diferente…

Un olor proveniente de mi lado izquierdo del asiento, un olor tan dulce y fragante que fácilmente supe que era él pero quería asegurarme antes de hacer conclusiones, cepille mi cabello con mis dedos y dirigí una mirada cautelosa hacia el compañero que tenía sentado a mi lado… era Edward.

Fue entonces cuando mi corazón se detuvo y mi mente recordó las palabras de Alice, era obvio que necesitaría la suerte, pero como iba a estarlo si ni siquiera yo la conocía y encontrarme con él era la prueba irrefutable que la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

-Hola Bella- me saludo y me mostro una sonrisa, pero ¡que rayos! Me abandona, me dice que nunca me quiso y ahora regresa como si nada de lo anterior hubiera sucedido mas que en mi imaginación, es un imbécil y ganas no me faltaron para insultarlo pero tenia que controlarme y no mostrarme débil, yo no lo era…

-Hola Edward, ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?- mi sonrisa de sarcasmo apareció ante sus ojos, ante su rostro de ironía…

En ese momento ya no pudo contestar nada, o mas bien dicho no sabia que contestarme, tal vez él esperaba que le rogara que se quedara conmigo pero lo que si tengo es dignidad y no la iba a perder con él… el maestro interrumpió y entro al salón con un montón de libros.

El tiempo transcurría y la clase también, me dedique a ignorar a Edward, pero no podía; el dolor era tan intenso, como si tuviera una herida casi curada y se vuelve a abrir pero a eso agrégale sal y limón, era un dolor insoportable, no sabia como aguantar sin llorar, tener que mirarlo era un sufrimiento espantoso y mas cuando me sonreía con hipocresía, como si yo estuviera loca y fuera la única que pensara lo que me hizo… y mi dolor apenas aumentaba.

La clase termino y recogí mis libros, no quería estar ahí ni un segundo mas, apenas y me dirigí a la puerta del salón cuando mis agujetas decidieron jugar con mi equilibrio, ya no había nadie así que no me verían caer y tener que recoger mis libros o al menos eso fue lo que pensé, hasta que sentí unas manos aferrarse a mi cintura para no dejarme caer, claro que los libros no tuvieron la misma suerte, pero la verdad yo esperaba unas manos cálidas y suaves como las de Jake, hasta que surgió todo lo contrario; estas manos eran frías y duras como… como las de Edward… ¡oh no, no Dios mío! ¡Que no sean las él! Pero una vez mas la suerte no estaba de mi lado…

-deberías caminar con mas cuidado, puedes caerte- su comentario me hizo enfadar.

-de cuando acá te importo, ¿Por qué no simplemente me dejaste caer?- mi ceño se frunció y mi coraje aumento, ¿Quién se cree que es?

-tu no sabes nada Bella, por favor, permite explicarte…

-no quiero nada de ti- lo interrumpí y mis palabras quemaron mi boca como acido, yo no quería decirle eso pero… o si quería… no se, ya no se lo que quiero…

-yo me largo y déjame en paz- en cuanto recogí todos mis libros, salí corriendo de ahí y no quise voltear atrás, antes él me había abandonado, ahora era yo quien quería alejarse de él para evitar seguir sintiendo este dolor tan desgarrador… pronto mis lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas y mis sollozos y gemidos se apoderaron de mi…

¿Cómo es que todo el amor que antes había sentido por él ahora era suplido por este dolor que solo conseguía calmar cuando Jake se encontraba cerca?

Fue entonces cuando recordé a Jake, tenia que hablar con él, tenia que hacer que este dolor desapareciera, era como tomar unos calmantes, tal vez él me ayude a olvidar todo esto…

Me olvide de las demás clases y me fui directo al estacionamiento, me subí a mi furgoneta; aunque la verdad no supe como llegue porque estaba demasiado alterada pero parte de mi no quería que nadie me viera así, por lo que decidí apresurarme, en cuanto la encendí, note que no estaba sola…

-tu no entiendes el peligro en el que te estas metiendo Bella- sus ojos dorados me miraban con preocupación, pero yo estaba realmente furiosa por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡no! tu no entiendes, necesito irme ¡ahora!- realice los cambios y me dirigí a La Push.

-¡que terca eres Bella! Los licántropos son inestables, además no estas segura ahí, ¿Qué te hace pensar que dejare que vayas ahí?-

-¿ahora resulta que eres mi niñera Alice? Yo no necesito que me cuide nadie, además ustedes no pueden entrar, así será mejor que te vayas-

-mírate Bella, no estas bien, estas en estado catatónico, no puedes ir ahora allá- mi ceño se frunció y logre ver que con sus ojos me suplicaba que no lo hiciera pero… en ese momento me desvanecí, todo desapareció, era oscuro y no lograba ver nada; solo escuche a Alice gritar.

_-¡Bella! ¡Bella! Por favor, ¡despierta!-_

****

**Hola chikas!**

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aki esta el nuevo cap de esta semana, spero les haya gustado mi regalo anterior…**

**Y k tmb les guste este cap, créanme k me ha costado un poco porque no hay mucha inspiración pero aki esta, no keria fallarles….**

**Weno dejen reviews, comentarios y espero lleguemos a los 50, eso me emocionaría muxo eh?**

**Gracias por sus reviews del cap pasado a Moonlightgirl86, Javi Cullen, Angelina-Black-Meyer y Malavik. Muchísimas gracias a ustedes por seguirme a lo largo del fic… hasta el prox cap.**

**Las kiero! Biie n_n**


	11. Luchando por lo que amas

Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia diferente.

**Capitulo 11: "Luchando por lo que amas"**

**JPOV**

No sabía la razón por la cual Sam me había mandado llamar, lo único que tenía entendido era que estábamos en alerta roja por la cercanía de algunos vampiros pero aun no sabíamos quienes eran.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas pero al hacerlo recordé la tarde tan loca que había sido hoy, la forma en la que actuó Bella me hacia sentir algo de esperanza, tal vez ella si había sentido celos pero lo único que no me gusto fue en la forma que utilizo su "amiga" para enterarme.

Mis recuerdos vagaban por mi mente cuando alguien grito dentro de mi cabeza…

_-nooo…-_

Entonces sentí un golpe en uno de mis costados, era como si me hubiera golpeado una roca y cuando pude levantarme alcance a mirar lo que me había atacado.

-_¿Qué haces tu aquí otra vez?- _le pregunte internamente, él leería mis pensamientos y me contestaría.

-muy fácil, perro, vine por lo que me pertenece- y dibujo una sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

_-¿Quién te crees que eres para reclamar lo que abandonaste?- _gruñí, obviamente él estaba hablando de Bella, ahora entiendo por que me ataco.

-si, pude ver en tu mente todo lo que hicieron- me lo dijo entre dientes y con una rabia que pude percibir era por mis pensamientos anteriores acerca de Bella.

_-pues no entiendo, ¿Cómo puedes venir así sin ni siquiera saber si ella te quiere de regreso?- _aunque la principio fue sarcasmo termine por preguntar algo que sabia que él no tenia la seguridad, él no sabia nada.

-ella aun me ama y luchare por ella- termino su frase con una sonrisa que me hizo sentir furia y me embestí contra él pero alguien me detuvo.

_-basta Jake, nosotros no iniciaremos una pelea, además ellos solo vinieron para volver a establecer las fronteras y también vienen a avisarnos de su regreso- _la voz de macho Alfa me hizo desistir de matar a ese maldito chupasangre, ¿con que derecho venia a reclamar algo que ya no le pertenecía?

-eso es lo que tu crees cachorrito- fue lo ultimo que me dijo antes de desaparecer, ese imbécil se las vera conmigo un día de estos por altanero y egocéntrico.

No pude dormir en toda la noche, imaginando como ese chupasangre intentaría regresar con Bella, pero obviamente no seria fácil, yo no dejaría que él la recuperara; ella es mía.

Cuando desperté ya era muy tarde y decidí salir a pasear un rato pero en cuanto me transforme Sam me llamo, al parecer había una emergencia.

-_¿Qué pasa Sam? ¿Cuál es la emergencia?- _estaba un poco confundido, recién me había levantado y aun no cuadraban mis pensamientos muy bien que digamos.

_-pues veras Jake, ayer no me diste tiempo de explicarte la razón por la cual los Cullen regresaron…-_

_-Pues el tal Edward me lo dejo muy claro, no necesitas explicármelo dos veces, con una entiendo- _lo interrumpí, creo que era mas que obvio que no necesitaba mas explicaciones.

_-esa es la razón de él, pero no de toda la familia, al parecer hay un vampiro siguiéndolos a ellos y a Isabella, vinieron a avisarnos que anda cerca y que mantengamos nuestra vigilancia- _me había quedado sin habla, un maldito chupasangre peligroso andaba detrás de Bella y yo no había tenido la prudencia suficiente como para darme cuenta cuando fuimos de paseo.

_-esta bien Sam, me mantendré alerta, yo vigilare a Bella-_ me pareció una buena idea estar cerca de ella.

_-okey Jake pero ellos también andarán cerca y la vigilaran, evita crear una pelea o discusión, te lo ordeno- _me miro y lo ordeno como el macho alfa que era y yo no pude negarme, la vigilaría pero sin crear mas problemas de los que ya habían. Aunque admito que será divertido tentar a Edward para que empiece él y no yo.Me reí internamente.

¿Qué raro? Ya es tarde y Bella no ha venido a visitarme, espero que no le haya pasado nada, marcare a su celular, ojala me conteste…

Su celular sonó tres veces y alguien contesto pero no era ella…

-Hola, ¿Quien habla? ¿Me puede comunicar con Bella?-

-lo siento pero no se encuentra disponible, habla Edward- con solo escuchar su nombre se me revolvió el estomago, ¿Qué rayos hace con el celular de ella?

-¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Dónde esta ella?-

-nada Jake, yo… bueno mas bien Alice la trajo aquí, al parecer se desmayo y Carlisle la esta revisando- Oh! Oh!

- y ¿Cómo esta? ¿Es grave?- yo lo se, son preguntas tontas pero me había alterado porque no era que desconfiaba de ellos pero no creo que ella este segura.

-no, no es grave, creo que es el estrés al que se ha sometido últimamente, no te preocupes yo la cuidare muy bien- me lo dijo en tono arrogante, él sabia que no dejaría que pasara eso, que me enfurecía pero no podía hacer nada, no podía ir por ella porque era su territorio y Sam me lo había prohibido "evita crear una pelea o discusión" gruñí al recordar las palabras exactas de Sam.

-esta bien, pero si le pasa algo… te las veras conmigo chupasangre- y colgué, no dejaba de pensar que él aprovecharía la oportunidad para hablar con ella y que se arreglaran las cosas pero la verdad, conociendo a Bella y sabiendo como es de terca, ella no dejara que la vuelvan a lastimar; aun así siento que esto cambiara mucho las cosas, tengo un ligero presentimiento, un mal presentimiento.

**BPOV**

¿Qué rayos? ¿Dónde estoy? No recordaba nada, y el lugar donde me encontraba no me ayudaba mucho.

Solo sabia que era una habitación, esta encima de una cama, muy cómoda por cierto; encima de la cama había un edredón dorado y muchas almohadas rellenas de plumas, también se encontraba un estante lleno de libros y cd´s de música, todo me resultaba extrañamente familiar pero al mismo tiempo era desconocido porque no lograba recordar nada.

De repente se escucho un extraño ruido, como si fueran pasos, alguien toco a la puerta…

-Adelante, puede pasar- no recordaba ni mi nombre pero cuando vi al hombre que entro por la puerta, no quería ni recordarlo, era demasiado guapo. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-creí que estarías dormida pero como escuche unas respiraciones, imagine que serias tu; ¿Cómo te encuentras Bella?- esa voz, una voz aterciopelada que hizo vibrar todas mis terminaciones.

-¿Me hablas a mi?- me sentía tan confundida.

-claro que si, no hay nadie mas aquí. Un momento… ¿Qué pasa contigo?- ¡Oh Dios mío! Esa ceja fruncida lo hacia ver tan hermoso, pero aun no sabia quien era y yo no sabia si decirle la verdad, que tal si me habían secuestrado y por eso no recordaba nada, aunque la verdad la impresión que da este hombre no es de un secuestrador…

-naa…naa…nada- tartamudee- ¡uff! Es solo… es solo que no recuerdo nada- mis mejillas se encendieron, él creería que yo seria una tonta.

-Edward, Bella tiene amnesia temporal. Dice Carlisle que lo causo el shock emocional que acaba de sufrir- una señorita de pelo corto y que se veía muy fascinada por lo que acababa de decir interrumpió en nuestra pequeña conversación, bueno al menos sabia el nombre de este dios griego que estaba frente a mi.

-al menos tienes algunos días antes de que recupere su memoria para llevar a cabo tus planes hermanito- Edward frunció su ceño al oír las palabras de la pequeña.

-no te metas Alice, no es asunto tuyo; además si perdió la memoria hay que ayudarle a que la recupere-

-no servirá de nada, ella solo la recuperara, así como se fue, así vendrá; ¡Oh! Que grosera he sido, pero es que estaba acostumbrada a que me conocieras, soy Alice y tú eres Bella- su grande sonrisa me demostró que era amigable conmigo y no me habían secuestrado como yo antes lo pensé.

-Isabella Swan, ese es tu verdadero nombre, lo demás te lo diremos mas tarde, ahora solo descansa- él y su voz inconfundible, me tenían tan embobada que me hacían sentir que todo era un sueño, además no entendía de lo que hablaban, ¿de que planes hablaba Alice que él tenia que llevar a cabo?

Me ayudo a recostarme en la gran cama y empezó a entonar una canción muy linda, esa canción me ayudo a relajarme, a sentirme cómoda y solo me quede dormida; me quede inconsciente entre sus brazos. Después de tanta confusión y dolor de cabeza por tanto pensar, tenia bien merecido descansar de esta manera, aunque no logro dejar de sentir que algo me falta…

Algo de lo cual mi corazón anhela y tiene su lugar ocupado… pero no logro recordar que es… solo hay una palabra que ronda mi mente…

_Jacob…_

**Hola chikas!**

**Como están? Spero que muy bn, weno he aki otro cap… digno de mi autoria…**

**Ojala no les aburra mi historia… xfa díganme k piensan…**

**Dejen sus reviews, no importan si son malos o buenos sus comentarios, créanme que serán bn recibidos…**

**Gracias a javi Cullen, malavik y lily por sus reviews en el cap anterior….**

**Las adoro chikas!**

**Hasta luego! Biie n_n**


	12. Mentiras piadosas

Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia diferente.

**Capitul****o 12: "Mentiras piadosas"**

**BPOV**

-¿Quién es Jacob?- su ceño se frunció, al parecer estaba enojado o preocupado, no podría definirlo muy bien.

-uhm… ¿Por qué lo quieres saber? ¿Acaso no recuerdas quien es?- creo que era mas bien preocupación lo que él tenia.

-obvio que no, por eso te pregunto. Por favor respóndeme- mi ceño se frunció, esto me tenia algo harta. La pregunta me rondaba desde la noche anterior y no había querido preguntarle a Edward por miedo a la respuesta que recibiría pero por fin me decidí a hacerlo; apenas abrí los ojos y le hice la pregunta, ya no quería esperar mas, y a Edward solo se le ocurría darle vueltas al asunto porque no me daba ninguna respuesta concreta.

-es sencillo Bella, es tu perro- me respondió tan pronto vio mi desesperación y me mostro una sonrisa acompañada de una risita burlona, la verdad no había entendido. ¿Cómo es que le da tantas vueltas si se trata solo de mi perro?

Bueno al menos eso me confortaba, pero ¿acaso estaba enamorada de mi perro? ¿Por qué no lo podía olvidar? Es solo un perro.

-esta bien, ahora respóndeme mas preguntas…- él asintió, al parecer se había ganado mi confianza, al menos estaba siendo sincero conmigo.

Él se dedico todo el día a decirme un poco sobre mi vida, mis padres; Charlie y Reneé, estaban separados y mi padre era el que me cuidaba, mi vida en el Instituto y mis amigos; pero había otra incógnita que me rondaba en la cabeza y no quería romperme tanto la cabeza ideando...

-bien, ahora… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- mi pregunta llego de sorpresa, él no respondió nada, solo se limito a sonreír.

Después de un largo tiempo de silencio…

-ya veo, aun no me recuerdas… espero que con esto puedas recordarme- se acerco lentamente hacia mi rostro, quedamos muy cerca el uno del otro; mi corazón dio un brinco de… ¿dolor? Si, eso que sentí fue dolor pero… ¿Por qué?

No me dio tiempo de pensar mas porque me beso, Edward me beso…

Este hombre tan guapo, que aun no tenia muy bien definido porque formaba parte de mi vida me había besado; pero no podía dejar que él hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera, ¿Quién se creía que era? Lo aparte de mi y él no opuso resistencia, solo me miro a los ojos con cierta dulzura pero también arrepentimiento…

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- estaba mas que enojada, estaba furiosa…

Él solo sonrió y no dijo nada, eso me hizo enfurecer más, ¿se estaba burlando de mi? No, no dejaría que él hiciera eso así que lo abofetee…

-¡Ouch! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay!- ¿Qué rayos paso? Me dolió mucho y me levante de la cama, empecé a correr como tonta, acunaba mi mano, eso me había dolido mucho y él no hacia nada.

Una sonrisa se poso en su rostro pero no era cualquier sonrisa, ésta era burlona, como si todo esto le causara gracia…

Pero entonces se escucharon murmullos en la habitación de abajo, me pareció que algunas personas estaban discutiendo y Edward dejo de sonreir.

_-¿Por qué no puedo verla? Quiero verla ahora, no me importa que me pase pero necesito verla y no me lo pueden impedir-_

Esa voz… una voz desconocida se escuchaba muy molesta, pero al escucharla mi cuerpo se estremeció e hizo que mi dolor se desvaneciera, como si fuera mi calmante.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! Tenemos que irnos- ¡al fin! Edward no había comentado nada desde el incidente y ahora quería llevarme a no se donde, pero tenia que ver con el hecho de una persona realmente molesta en el piso de abajo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere?- frunció el ceño ante todas las preguntas, se veía realmente molesto, pero no lograba entender porque.

-Ahora no Bella, te lo explicare mas tarde-

-no iré a ningún lado si no me explicas primero Edward- cruce mis brazos, fruncí mi entrecejo e hice un ligero puchero con mi boca, me comportaba como una niña pero ya estaba cansada de que no me dijera todo cuando yo se lo pedía, siempre tenia que ser cuando él quisiera y eso no es justo.

Pero antes de que él lograra articular alguna palabra, alguien entro en la habitación y me sorprendió ver a un muchacho muy alto.

Se veía encantador por cierto, tenia piel rojiza, cabello corto oscuro, músculos firmes que se podían admirar gracias a que solo llevaba puestos unos shorts cortos y unos tenis; su pecho quedaba al descubierto y estaba mojado, al parecer afuera estaba lluvioso. Estaba enojado, aunque más bien estaba colérico porque sus brazos temblaban de ira y su mirada era negra.

En ese momento temí por la vida de ambos, Edward y este muchacho fornido y apuesto que acababa de entrar, ambos se veían furiosos, estaban en posiciones de lucha y a solos centímetros de mí.

-no puedes tenerla aquí sin su consentimiento, eso es secuestro- el chico apuesto hablo y cuando volteo a verme me dirigió una sonrisa que me hipnotizo.

-no esta aquí sin su consentimiento, esta… uhm… tiene amnesia- él solo se limito a contestar pero aun así se veía que quería golpearlo.

-¿y tu quien eres?- me sorprendí al escuchar mi propia voz preguntando algo que estaba pensando.

-¡Bella! Te había extrañado tanto, me tenias muy preocupado, al parecer "alguien" debió de haberme dicho lo que te paso pero creo que no fue así, ¿verdad?- al terminar de decir eso miro a Edward, y se cruzo de brazos. –Quiero una explicación ahora- demando este muchacho que aun no me respondía nada.

-bien, pues primero quiero saber ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué entras así?- toda esta situación me ponía algo incomoda, y estaba harta. Quería recuperar mi memoria.

-Okey, okey Bella. Soy yo! Ja...- pero antes de decirme su nombre fue interrumpido por Edward.

-no es nadie especial Bella, porque mejor no te respondo tu pregunta anterior, ¿aun quieres saber quienes somos y que hacemos en tu vida?- eso me desconcertó un poco, ahora que tramaba, obvio que quería saberlo pero primero quería saber el nombre de este muchacho que hacia que mi corazón se acelerara.

-Claro que aun quiero saber…-

-bueno pues vayamos a un lugar mas privado…-

-pero antes quiero saber quien es él- lo interrumpí y me dirigí hacia el desconocido que se encontraba justo en frente de mi.

-mi nombre es ¡Jacob!- y de nuevo se coloco una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Jacob?- repetí, fruncí mi entrecejo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien Bella?- entonces mis facciones cambiaron a una leve sonrisa y él me devolvió otra sonrisa pero aun mas grande que la anterior.

-¡que divertido! Mi perro también se llama así jaja- pero cuando mencione eso, su sonrisa se esfumo y a cambio apareció una ceja enarcada en tono sarcástico.

-jaja Pues me parece mas divertido aun que tu estas confundida Bella, tu no tienes perro, ni siquiera te gustan los animales. ¿Quién te dijo esa tontería?- al parecer lo había tomado muy bien, eso me tranquilizo un poco.

-Edward, él me ha estado ayudando a recordar pero aun no hay ningún avance al parecer-

-me lo imaginaba- puso los ojos en blanco y me dedico una sonrisa que me causaba que me faltara el aliento. -¿Qué mas te ha dicho?- no me había dado cuenta que Edward ya no se encontraba con nosotros, al parecer nos dejo solos para poder platicar amenamente.

-uhm… al parecer él es mi novio, aun no estoy muy segura- era demasiado sencillo platicar con Jacob, tan sencillo como respirar y mas aun porque captaba toda mi atención.

-será mejor que me vaya, ¿sabes que? Llámame cuando hayas recuperado la memoria- se había puesto serio y me dirigió una mirada envenenada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice? Por favor, no te vayas- la idea de que se fuera me hacia sentir nuevamente dolor en mi corazón, ese dolor que Edward me había echo sentir, fue entonces cuando reaccione…

-tiene que ver con él ¿cierto?- y levante una ceja.

-confías demasiado en él y ¡no sabes lo que verdaderamente es!- estaba alzando la voz y eso me molesto.

-no me grites, tu no puedes gritarme, además confió en él porque me esta cuidando, ha sido atento conmigo… tu solo llegas sin siquiera presentarte decentemente y después me gritas- estaba respirando entrecortadamente, no podía controlar el dolor que me provocaba tener que tratarlo así.

-¡bien! Como quieras, adiós- se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación y solo pude divisar su espalda, en menos de dos segundos ya se había ido.

Lo único que pude hacer fue colocar mi cabeza entre mis piernas y juntar mis brazos para poder recostarme sobre la cama.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas y no pude controlarlas hasta que alguien llego a enjugarlas.

Pude sentir una mano dura y fría recorrer mi rostro…

-no te preocupes, él volverá muy pronto… ¿te gustaría dar un paseo o prefieres quedarte aquí?- la verdad quedarme me hacia sentir peor.

-creo que será mejor dar un paseo- …

**Hola chikas!**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto con el nuevo cap, ske sufri un pequeño bloqueo u.u pero ya sta aki su cap, solo spero me entiendan si acaso no les gusta okeii?**

**Spero sus reviews y gracias a lily, malavik y Mrs. Black Ubt por su comentarios en el cap anterior…**

**Las adoro! Y k no se les olvide comentar como va mi historia… todo es aceptable n_n**

**Hasta el prox cap, adiós! U.u**


	13. Sentimientos al descubierto

Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia diferente.

**Capitulo 13: ****"Sentimientos al descubierto"**

**JPOV**

¿Ahora que se cree esa sanguijuela? Primero me inventa que me avisara sobre Bella y no me cuenta que tiene amnesia; después su familia me dice que no la puedo ver y ahora ella me sale con que prefiere quedarse con él y que es una buena "persona".

Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabe todavía que él es un apestoso vampiro, mi furia contenida hacia que me fuera fácil convertirme en un lobo, lastima que al hacerlo no podía controlar mis pensamientos y los demás se enteraban fácilmente.

_-¡Hey Jake! Hasta acá llega tu amor apache… ¡pégame pero no me dejes! Muak, Muak…- _Ese era Embry que hacia muecas graciosas al intentar burlarse de mi pero yo no estaba de genio como para soportarlo.

-¡_Cállate Embry! No estoy para tus jueguitos tontos-_

_-Yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas la mente llena de las imágenes de ella y menos aun que nos has podido decirle nada, ¡vamos hermano! ¡Ya dile lo que sientes!-_

_-¡te dije que te callaras Embry! No me dejas concentrarme, además no es de tu incumbencia mi vida amorosa- _gruñí, ya me tenía harto. –_Ya me voy, nos vemos después-_

_-si, si, nomas no te vayas a querer suicidar…- _sus pensamientos se desvanecieron al volver a ser humano, ¡que bien se sentía no tener que oír las tontas bromas de Embry!

Aunque debo admitir que Embry tenía razón, ¿Qué estaba esperando? La verdad no espero nada, solo quiero que ese chupasangre se aleje de ella; pierde su tiempo si cree que la va a recuperar.

¡Uff! Ahora las "grandiosas" ideas de Embry me estaban rondando la cabeza y yo me estaba creyendo sus idioteces, yo hare lo que quiera cuando sea conveniente; pero ahora no es el tiempo, no todavía.

Camine alrededor de una hora para llegar a mi casa pero al divisarla de lejos supe que este dolor y rabia no se irían tan pronto, así que preferí desviarme y dirigirme a la playa de La Push.

Al llegar ahí vi un gran tronco de madera de pino y me senté sobre él; el crepúsculo estaba apunto de suceder, el día se me había pasado tan rápido que no me había dado cuenta que ya era tarde.

El paisaje era hermoso, el sol lucia anaranjado a causa de la puesta; el mar se veía infinito, era color naranja al igual que el sol con diferentes tonalidades amarillentas.

Lance diferentes piedras al agua, haciendo que hicieran pequeños saltitos sobre ella y cuando ya decidí que era hora de irme escuche unas pisadas…

-¿Qué haces aquí Jake?-

-Solo pensando Sam, no me siento muy bien- solté un bufido, Sam había estado presente cuando Embry dio su espectáculo de idiotez.

-Sabes que Embry solo jugaba ¿verdad? No le hagas tanto caso- al final solo sonrió.

-lo se, lo se. Y no es por eso por lo que me siento mal, tu sabes exactamente lo que me pasa- cerré mis ojos, sabia que en cualquier momento me derrumbaría. Me sentía exhausto.

-si, si lo se, yo solo trataba de calmar tus ánimos, pero veo que te pones peor. ¿Por qué no mejor vas a tu casa a descansar?- me miro con cierta compasión y solo me limite a asentir, creo que era lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora.

El descanso era lo mejor que podía hacer y también me serviría para refrescar mi mente.

Pero sucedió todo lo contrario, me sentía desesperado…

Estaba recostado sobre mi cama pero no hacia nada más que dar vueltas y vueltas, no podía dormir ni descansar; estaba frustrado, había algo que me incomodaba mucho pero aun no sabía que era.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, y no lo pensé ni dos segundos cuando ya había salido por la ventana de mi habitación y estaba corriendo con todas mis fuerzas como el gran lobo que me convertía siempre.

No puedo creer que aun así siga sintiendo esto, me deje llevar por mi intuición y corrí con todas mis fuerzas…

Y fue solo hasta que sentí un olor muy fuerte golpeándome con el aire en el hocico, era el olor de esa apestosa sanguijuela; pero había otro olor, un olor dulce que reconocería a kilómetros de distancia y no necesitaba asegurarme de nada, era ella.

La razón por la cual me sentía como me sentía, aturdido, desesperado y mas que nada decepcionado por la forma en que él había manejado las cosas a su antojo.

Él le causo todo esto, la dejo malherida y cuando intenta sanarse… él tiene que regresar para lastimarla aun mas y por completo.

Pero no dejare que suceda eso, seguiré luchando por ella…

Acorte mi velocidad en cuanto supe que estaba mas cerca del lugar donde ellos se encontraban; pero lo que me sorprendió fue oír lo que Bella gritaba…

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¡Suéltame! ¡No me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida!- escuchar esos gritos, no lo voy a negar, hizo que me diera una ligera esperanza de que ella ya se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que en realidad es este fulano.

Al llegar al lugar ya caminaba como humano, logre divisar a ambos; ella lo intentaba empujar pero él retenía sus muñecas con ambas manos, ella lo miraba con cierto odio mientras que él la miraba con cierta culpabilidad.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- intervenía antes de que algo malo le hiciera a ella.

-nada de tu incumbencia perro- de su pecho salió un gruñido, él estaba enojado en serio y algo me decía que la razón era yo.

Logre captar las facciones de miedo de Bella cuando lo escucho expresarse así y fue cuando ella se zafo de sus manos.

-Edward ¡ya basta! ¿No puedes simplemente dejarlo así?- ella me miraba al terminar lo que había dicho, era como si me rogara que me fuera; pero yo no lo hice.

Yo no me iría de ahí dejándola sola y menos después de oírla tan incomoda junto a él.

-¡no Bella! No puedo dejarlo así, entiende…- se tranquilizo al ver a Bella estaba asustada y yo me enfurecí.

-¿Qué no oíste? Déjala en paz- al parecer no me había escuchado, solo suspiro y concluyo su comentario anterior.

-yo te amo Bella- los dos nos quedamos con los ojos abiertos como platos, yo no esperaba que él le dijera eso y me imagino que ella tampoco lo vio venir.

-yo… este… Edward, no se que decir- ella estaba roja como un tomate, ¿era vergüenza o coraje? La verdad yo no sabia, pero yo me puse morado de rabia…

-¿Cómo puedes venir a decirle eso cuando fuiste tu quien la abandonaste en primer lugar?- me quede perplejo al oírme reprocharle así, fue lo primero que pensé y lo dije.

Bella volteo a mirarme perpleja. -¿Cómo que abandonarme?- ¡oh! Cierto, ella no recuerda nada, por eso él aprovecha.

-no es lo que piensas Jacob, yo te dije que haría lo posible por recuperarla-

-pues me parece que juegas muy sucio- no me había dado cuenta que ya estábamos a unos centímetros cerca el uno del otro y solo era cuestión de dar un paso para empezar con la pelea, cosa que me tentó mucho hacerlo.

-¿abandonarme Edward? Así que me abandonaste…- por estar peleando no nos dimos cuenta que Bella comenzaba a llorar. -¡ya basta! Dejen de pelear, ¡me ponen histérica!-

Ella empezó a gritar histéricamente, así que los ánimos se calmaron un poco y nos alejamos solo un rato para después dirigirnos hacia ella.

-¿estas bien Bella?- él se adelanto a preguntar y no me dejo que yo también participara.

-si la dejaras respirar un poco, creo que se sentiría mejor- aunque le hable sarcásticamente, él no se alejo y solo gruño.

-les dije que se tranquilizaran- Bella cada vez se ponía peor, estaba muy pálida y comenzaba a sudar, lo cual era extraño porque el clima era frio y mas porque estábamos en medio del bosque y de la oscuridad.

-todo esto es tu culpa- me apresure a susurrarle ya que Bella no me escucharía.

-¿y dime que has hecho tu por ayudarla? Solo la haz perjudicado mas, ¿Por qué crees que estábamos discutiendo?- me dejo atónito, no esperaba esa respuesta de parte de él, pero tenia razón, la ultima vez que había platicado con ella la deje sin mas explicaciones, me sentí mal.

-¡bien! ¿Y ahora que quieres que haga? Ella cree que eres una buena persona, tu te has encargado de llenarle la cabeza de ideas que no son- su rostro se quedo petrificado.

-¡no es así!- de nuevo nos habíamos exaltado y ahora estábamos gritándonos mutuamente.

-¡Maldita sea! Yo no puedo decirle la verdadera razón por la cual me enoje con ella, en cambio tú tienes todas las posibilidades; ¿Cómo no quieres que me sienta así? Tan impotente, tan inseguro- lo último lo había dicho en un susurro.

-¿y yo que quieres que haga? Tu tienes la culpa, tuviste tu oportunidad y no la aprovechaste- se hizo un gran silencio, Bella se había quedado dormida; no se veía nada bien así que él decidió llevarla con el doctor vampiro que tiene por padre y yo solo asentí, pero antes le pedí que me dejara a solas con ella y así lo hizo.

-Bella, se que no me escuchas porque debes de estar profundamente dormida; pero quiero que sepas que yo…- se hizo un gran nudo en mi garganta.

-yo te amo mi Bella durmiente- le susurre al oído.

Esperaba tenerla mas tiempo a mi lado y disfrutar de su presencia pero entonces ella se removió algo incomoda.

-¿es en serio Jacob? ¿Tu me amas?- su voz adormilada me dejo perplejo, yo solo pude asentir y no dije nada mas…

**Hola chikas!**

**Lamento la tardanza pero sk no habia tenido chance de publicar, además tuve un bloqueo mental que no me dejaba en paz…**

**Tenia ganas de escribir pero no sabia ni como empezar…**

**Pero aki esta el nuevo cap…**

**Spero sus reviews, hablando de… stoe algo triste, el pasado cap casi nadie me dejo nada, me aguite un pokio… y aun así aki me tienen con otro cap completamente nuevo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: este fanfic esta a punto de terminar, solo le quedan algunos caps mas… no dire cuantos xk aun no se, pero de k termina, termina.**

**Hasta luego!**

**Las kiero lindas!**

**Biie n_n**


	14. Mi corazon tambien late por ti

Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia diferente.

**Capitulo 14:**** "Mi corazón también late por ti"**

**BPOV**

Creí que el paseo seria de lo mas relajante después de la discusión con Jake, que por cierto aun no tenia entendido que hacia en mi vida antes de ser una amnésica; pero fue todo lo contrario.

Había un silencio muy incomodo, que yo no podía romper porque simplemente no sabia que decir, después de lo que paso en la habitación de él, ¿Cómo comenzar una platica?

-¿Cómo estas?- ¡uff! Al menos él empezó con las preguntas y yo no tuve que esforzarme nada. Su mirada era triste y pensativa, me sentía culpable por la forma en la que lo había tratado después de que me… me beso.

**-**uhm… bien, ¿y a ti que te pasa? Te veo muy extraño- suspire, él volteo a mirarme y simplemente me regalo una sonrisa, a la cual no tuve otra opción que devolvérsela pero tanta era mi preocupación por otras cosas, como Jake, que me salió muy forzada y él se dio cuenta.

-nada Bella…- suspiro – es solo que… me frustra el hecho que no recuerdes nada, lo que yo soy, lo que vales para mi- en ese momento recordé lo que me había dicho Jake al irse sin mas explicaciones…

-_confías demasiado en él y ¡no sabes lo que verdaderamente es!- _

-hablando de… entonces me vas a decir ¿Quién eres en realidad?- era mi oportunidad para averiguar de una vez por todas que tanto esconde. Y aunque me dolía recordar la forma en la que Jake me hablo, me había servido para deshacerme de esta pregunta que me carcomía por dentro.

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo…

No me contestaba, aun seguía pensando que decirme; fue entonces cuando logre captar en el lugar que estábamos parados.

Era el bosque, obviamente, pero había algo familiar en todo esto; un flash de recuerdos vino a mí…

_Él y yo, caminando en el bosque… yo estoy… estoy ¿llorando?_

_-Sera como si nunca hubiera existido- un dolor atravesó mi corazón como si me estuvieran quemando viva._

-¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¿Estas bien? Responde- Edward estaba en frente mío y me sostenía por las muñecas, yo me había quedado paralizada al entender que él me había causado un gran dolor en el pasado pero lo demás aun no lograba recordarlo. ¡Jake tenia razón!

Estaba confiando demasiado en él y simplemente no lo merecía; Edward no merecía nada mío.

-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¡Suéltame! ¡No me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida!- era un desgraciado, lo mire con rabia y enojo, me hizo sufrir demasiado.

Lo empuje pero seguía aferrado a mis manos, no me soltaba y tampoco me decía nada; fue entonces cuando alguien llego.

¡Jake! Pero… ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

-¿que esta pasando aquí?- antes de que yo pudiera contestar, Edward se adelanto…

-nada de tu incumbencia, perro- de su voz aterciopelada salió un gruñido con mucho odio, lo cual me dio miedo, pero al fin logre salir de la presa que había hecho sobre mis muñecas.

-Edward ¡ya basta! ¿No puedes simplemente dejarlo así?- gire mi rostro para mirar a Jake y tratar de decirle que yo estaba bien, que él podía irse y no pasaría nada malo pero… al parecer no entendió porque siguió en la misma postura de defensa.

-¡No Bella! No puedo dejarlo así, entiende…-

-¿Qué no oíste? Déjala en paz- al parecer el pleito se había hecho entre ellos mientras que yo seguía sin entender la actitud de Jake, porque ahora había interrumpido a Edward, pero él ni caso le hizo porque continúo hablando…

-yo te amo Bella- ¿Qué? ¿Él me ama? Mis ojos se abrieron tanto o mas como dos grandes platos redondos, al menos los recuerdos que yo tenia, él me había sufrir y mucho; ¿Cómo estaba eso de que me amaba?

-yo… este… Edward, no se que decir- y en serio no tenia nada en mente, se había quedado en blanco y al parecer Jake también porque pareciera como si me estuviera viendo en un espejo, su misma expresión era la mía, ambos estábamos perplejos; no nos esperábamos esto.

-¿Cómo puedes venir a decirle eso cuando fuiste tu quien la abandonaste en primer lugar?- la pregunta de Jake me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Cómo que abandonarme?- fruncí el ceño y lo encare frente a frente, quería respuestas y las quería ¡ahora!

-no es lo que piensas Jacob, yo te dije que haría lo posible por recuperarla- ahí fue cuando me perdí, ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Recuperarme? ¿Por qué?

-Pues me parece que juegas muy sucio- no tenia sentido la platica que tenían, me habían dejado de lado otra vez y me empezaba a sentir mal.

Comencé a llorar, ¿Qué esta pasando? No entiendo nada… ¡oh por Dios!

-¿abandonarme Edward? Así que me abandonaste…- por mis mejillas recorrieron unas grandes lagrimas de dolor y confusión.

Ellos seguían peleando por cosas que no entendía pero aun así me ponían nerviosa que en cualquier momento empezaran los golpes.

-¡ya basta! Dejen de pelear, ¡me ponen histérica!- al menos ya no estaban tan cerca el uno del otro pero seguían peleando.

-¿estas bien Bella?- Edward preguntaba por mi, ¡estupendo! La verdad hubiera preferido que Jake lo preguntara…

-si la dejaras respirar un poco, creo que se sentiría mejor- y continuaban peleando…

-les dije que se tranquilizaran- ¿Cuándo dejaran de dominarse por el mal humor que ambos tienen?

Me empezaba a sentir mal, sentía nauseas y a comenzaba a adormilarme… estaba tan cansada.

Había sido un día muy largo y con muchas complicaciones al mismo tiempo.

Ahora ambos murmuraban, pero yo estaba tan exhausta que no sabía lo que cuchicheaban hasta que volvieron a gritar.

-¡no es así!-

-¡Maldita sea! Yo no puedo decirle la verdadera razón por la cual me enoje con ella, en cambio tú tienes todas las posibilidades ¿Cómo no quieres que me sienta así?...- tal vez alucinaba pero si no era así ¿Cuáles eran las posibles razones de explicar lo que Jake decía?

Fue entonces cuando mi di cuenta que ya no escuchaba nada mas y mi inconsciente pasaba rápido imágenes de muchas personas que tal vez conocía pero no las recordaba aun…

Lo que me sorprendió fue encontrar más imágenes de Jake que de otras personas, e incluso mas que las de Edward; si él realmente perteneció a mi vida ¿Por qué Jake esta mas presente en mi mente?

-_Bella se que no me escuchas porque debes de estar profundamente dormida; pero quiero que sepas que yo…- _ese era Jake, pero ¿Qué esta haciendo él en mi mente?

"Obvio que te escucho Jake pero no puedo responderte, al parecer sigo sin fuerzas"

-_yo te amo mi Bella durmiente- _esa frase me dejo en shock pero al fin pude despertar.

-¿es en serio Jacob? ¿Tu me amas?- solo asintió y me estrecho entre sus brazos cálidos, en ese momento mi corazón latió desbocadamente y supe entonces que yo también amaba a Jacob.

En esa posición y bajo su protección me volví a quedar inconsciente.

Solo para despertar al día siguiente con una jaqueca enorme.

Pero ahora no solo tenia una migraña que me hacia querer arrancarme la cabeza si no que ¡recordaba todo!

Mi amnesia se había ido, pero lo mejor no era eso si no que al fin había aceptado mis sentimientos.

Mi corazón también late por Jake. ¿Pero lo de anoche en realidad paso? O simplemente lo imagine.

Algo tenia que arruinar mí mañana, no me encontraba en los brazos de mi Jake si no que eran unos brazos demasiado helados y aunque tenía frio, yo estaba bañada en sudor.

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Dónde estoy?- los brazos eran de Edward, ya lo suponía, todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Pero entonces me ruborice.

-estas en mi habitación, tuviste fiebre toda la noche- su sonrisa era tan grande que me era extraño verlo así, pero lo sorprendente fue que no me dolió volverlo a ver, si no que sentía un gran alivio.

Aun me sentía incomoda a su lado pero ya no era ese dolor que me había hecho querer morirme de agonía.

-¿y Jake?- su ceño se frunció y su sonrisa se borro, al parecer le molestaba que preguntara por él pero quería estar segura de no haber alucinado lo de anoche, aun tenia la ligera esperanza de que todo fuera verdad.

-no esta aquí- después de eso ya no dijo nada más en toda la mañana.

Después de haber estado sola hasta mediodía, tuve tiempo para aclarar mi mente, pero no tanto como hubiera deseado porque nuevamente Edward entro a la habitación.

-¿acaso no tienes modales? Se toca la puerta primero, ¿Qué tal si estaba indispuesta?- su ceño fruncido se borro ligeramente y en su lugar sus ojos se iluminaron.

-cierto, pero es importante, además ¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo?- levanto una ceja al concluir su comentario, era ahora con ese tipo de comentarios cuando me caía un poco pesado.

-okey, okey, ¿Qué es tan importante?- bufe y después espere por su respuesta.

-uhm… bueno, yo quería saber si… si tu… ¿aun quieres que te diga quienes somos?- titubeo, pero obviamente yo ya sabia lo que era; aunque como en la mañana se había enojado, él no me dejo explicarle que recupere la memoria.

-Edward, ya se quienes son tu y tu familia; ya recupere la memoria-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- su expresión era seria, como si no tuviera ninguna importancia; pero muy en el fondo supe que algo estaba mal.

-te enojaste ¿recuerdas?- me cruce de brazos y me deje caer en la cama enorme que tenia Edward en su habitación.

Todo esto era tan frustrante, no entendía su manera de actuar conmigo; un día estaba bien y al siguiente me trataba indiferente.

-necesito hablar con Alice, ¿esta ella por aquí?-

-no, es su día de caza y créeme cuando te digo que si ella anduviera por aquí, ya estuviera encima de ti- ambos nos reímos ante la idea de imaginar a la saltarina Alice.

-esta bien, esperare hasta mañana, pero antes quiero una cosa- me puse seria y el simplemente imito mis facciones.

-claro, dime- se cruzo de brazos.

-quiero regresar a mi casa-

-esta bien, Alice lo predijo, todas tus cosas están listas en la sala- ahora mi expresión había cambiado de seriedad a sorpresa. –No te preocupes ya todo esta arreglado con Charlie, tu solo síguele la corriente- su sonrisa me ilumino pero la verdad prefería a Jake.

-okey-

Y hablando de Jake ¿Qué estará haciendo él ahora?...

**Hola chikas!**

**Espero les guste el cap nuevo….**

**Me ha costado escribirlo porque quiero explicarme bien al transmitir las emociones de todos los personajes incluidos en esta historia.**

**Por favor! Les ruego de rodillas que me dejen reviews! :S**

**Weno nos vemos en el sig cap…**

**Y RECUERDEN QUE ESTA HISTORIA ESTA A PUNTO DE TERMINAR ¡PROXIMAMENTE!**

**Hasta luego!**

**Besitos!**

**Las kiero lindas!**

**Biie n_n**


	15. Venganza

Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia diferente.

**Capitulo 15:**** "Venganza"**

**BPOV**

Bien, la hora de la verdad ha llegado.

La hora de hablar con Charlie acerca de estos días de ausencia, pero Edward me preparo con los mas mínimos detalles que necesitaba, él aseguro que Charlie me ayudaría con lo demás.

-ya llegue- abrí la puerta y me dirigí a la cocina, al parecer no había nadie, pero todo era tan raro porque el coche patrulla estaba estacionado al frente de la casa cuando Edward me dejo en la entrada.

Fue entonces cuando escuche unos pequeños ronquidos provenir de la sala, ese debía de ser Charlie, pero había algo extraño en todo esto…

No había ningún sonido más que los de Charlie pero que yo recuerde, él nunca ha dormido con la televisión apagada, siempre la deja encendida hasta que se despierta de nuevo y la apaga él mismo; siempre dice que no puede dormir así.

Decidí ir a la sala de estar para asegurarme de que él estuviera bien pero entonces retrocedí unos pasos al observar a alguien parado junto a Charlie…

Yo la conocía perfectamente bien, piel pálida, ojos negros de la sed que tenia y escalofriantes al mirar como observaba a mi padre dormir; figura esbelta y petrificada como una estatua; melena larga, alborotada y pelirroja…

En esos momentos se me fue el aliento y lo único que pude pronunciar fue su nombre…

-¿Victoria?- al escuchar esto ella dirigió su mirada fría e intensa hacia mi y sonrió de una manera maligna y aterradora. Me hizo recordar cuando Edward decía que ella era muy vengativa y no pararía hasta encontrarme y matarme, pero según él yo estaría segura a su lado…

Él no estaba conmigo y ella seguía a un lado de mi padre, pero ya no lo miraba, solo se dedicaba a observar mis movimientos.

¿Ahora que hago? Ella es demasiado rápida y no podre llegar al teléfono para comunicarme con alguien que pueda ayudarme.

-Hola Querida. Supongo que no esperabas mis visitas. ¡Oops! Lastima que no pude avisarte que vendría.- su voz era como de campanas repiqueteando pero aun así me dio miedo la forma en que las palabras salieron de su boca.

Yo estaba en shock, no podía decir nada; mi mente estaba en blanco, estaba totalmente petrificada.

Imaginando las mil y un formas de deshacerse de mí y torturándome hasta que yo ruegue por piedad.

Entonces empezó a acercarse a mí, paso a paso; se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mí y se dedico a oler, respiro hondo todo mi aroma y exhalo al sentir mi miedo.

-yo… yo… aléjate… si Edward viene… te… te- ¡rayos! ¿Por qué tenia que tartamudear en estos momentos?- te hará pe… pedazos- mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver que ella se limito a sonreír, obviamente no creyéndome ni una sola palabra que acababa de decir.

-por favor, no me hagas reír; él ya no esta contigo, ¿crees que no te he estado vigilando?- entonces recordé que era cierto, Edward me había dejado varios meses a solas y con el único con quien salía era con Jake, si es que Victoria me ha vigilado debe saber igualmente que no estoy sola.

Hubo un periodo de silencio, hasta que decidió que era hora de matarme; retrocedió unos pasos y se posiciono de tal modo que quedo en cuclillas solo para, según ella, hacer todo esto más divertido; como si yo fuera la presa y ella una fiera indomable en busca de su alimento.

Cerré mis ojos y me dedique a esperar la hora del dolor donde yo sufriría y moriría al instante… pero no sucedió así, un golpe sordo se escucho e intente abrir mis ojos.

Lo único que alcance a ver fue a otra figura que acaba de taclear a Victoria solo para hacerla caer, en ese momento me acorde de Charlie; él no ha despertado a pesar del estruendoso ruido que habían hecho ambas, pero era lógico, él era de sueño pesado.

Ambas luchaban con todas su fuerzas, yo tenia miedo, quería ayudar a que no siguiera la pelea; me preocupaba Alice, tan pequeña y frágil.

¿Dónde están los demás? Y como si Alice me hubiera leído la mente me contesto la pregunta que me acababa de plantear en mi cerebro.

-en unos minutos llegan los demás, solo soy la distracción- al momento que ella lo dijo yo sentí un gran alivio, al menos ella tendrá apoyo pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo aguantara? –solo dedícate a sacar a Charlie de aquí- asentí.

Como pude levante a Charlie del sillón, pero solo pude sus hombros y cabeza, entonces sentí unas manos frías ayudarme con el peso.

-¿necesitas ayuda hermanita?- Emmett siempre tan burlón, y tan fuerte, la verdad agradecí que estuviera aquí; yo seguía sin palabras así que solo asentí.

Con un solo brazo cargo a mi padre, y a ambos nos saco de la casa rápidamente.

Me sentía exhausta por todo lo que últimamente en mi vida me estaba sucediendo, aparentemente nunca terminaría mi mala suerte ni mucho menos de perseguirme a donde quiera que vaya.

La batalla se había trasladado hacia la parte trasera de mi casa rumbo al bosque, solo para protegernos a Charlie y a mi, pero fue intensa la sensación que sentía al ver como ellos arriesgaban sus vidas por nosotros.

Los únicos que habían ido tras Victoria fueron los chicos; Emmett fue el mas entusiasmado en ir, Jasper, Edward y Carlisle lo hacían por proteger al pueblo.

Las chicas se quedaron conmigo por si a ella se lo ocurría escapar. Según Alice ya lo había hecho antes y no quería que nos pasara algo si sucedía de nuevo.

Esme aseguro que tenían el factor sorpresa de su lado pero de ahí a más información ya no supe nada, yo solo me limitaba a asentir e imaginar que todo estaría bien en cualquier momento.

-¡Yupi!- Alice había gritado de alegría pero yo no entendía nada, eso significaba ¿que acabábamos de ganar?

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- al parecer Rosalie y Esme también querían saber que pasaba, yo solo espere a que ella les pudiera contestar lo que yo tenia miedo de oír.

-¡ya no veo nada! Eso significa que ellos han intervenido y si todo sale bien esto terminara muy pronto.- se dedico a dar pequeños saltos de felicidad, al parecer ella pretendía que todo saliera bien, pero ¿Quiénes han intervenido? No entiendo.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- yo no me quería quedar callada, quería saber que estaba pasando y que me estaban ocultando.

-¡oh Bella! Tus amigos, los licántropos- Alice me lo explico de un modo que me hacia sentir una tonta al no percatarme de ello tan rápidamente, pero me asuste mucho mas porque Victoria era de armas tomar y ¿Qué pasaría si lastimaba alguno de ellos? En especial a Jake.

Estaba paranoica y no me podía tranquilizar, Alice lo intentaba pero lo único que lograba era alterarme cada vez mas y todo porque ya habían pasado varias horas y nada aun; o solo tal vez yo estaba exagerando en lo del tiempo, la verdad ya ni sabia.

Mi corazón se agitaba cada vez que a mi mente venían cosas espantosas que pudieron haber ocurrido y la falta de comunicación, estuve a punto de gritar cuando alguien llamo al celular de Alice…

-¿Hola?...- se limito a contestar- aja… si… claro… vamos para allá- no entendía de lo que hablaban pero al parecer no había noticias malas o ¿si?

Entonces vi el rostro de Alice, era serio, sin rasgos ni muestras de alegría; estaba seria, por primera vez lo era.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Hay alguien herido? ¿Quién es?- mis preguntas eran insistentes y las hice demasiado rápidas, pero no me importo. Yo quería saber que había ocurrido para que ella estuviera así.

-yo… Bella, es Edward… esta herido, pero no te preocupes, Carlisle lo esta cuidando, es solo que no es el único, también esta Jake; se han enfrentado y necesitamos ir para allá- ¡¿que? ¡No puede ser cierto!

-Esme, ¿podrías quedarte con mi padre? Tengo que ir con Alice y Rosalie- no quería dejar a Charlie solo pero tampoco quería quedarme con la angustia y el sufrimiento.

-Esta bien cariño, anda ve, no te preocupes- asentí, Esme siempre tan maternal y cariñosa, al menos me hizo sentirme un poco mejor, ya que sus rasgos eran de tranquilidad y me hacían sentirme mucho mejor. Sus ojos me observaban y era una forma de decirme que todo estaba bien que no había ningún problema.

Ni siquiera me había percatado que el Volvo de Edward estuviera aparcado frente a mi casa, pero Alice me subió al auto y nos dirigimos aparentemente a su casa.

Las dudas de mi mente se despejaron cuando nos detuvimos a mitad de carretera y Alice se salió del camino de asfalto para estacionar el Volvo.

-Continuaremos a pie, ellos están cerca- cerré mis ojos he intente imaginar que ellos estarían mas que bien.

Llegamos lo más pronto que pudimos, ya que por mi rapidez humana nos tardamos mas de la cuenta, según Alice debimos de estar en el lugar hace más de media hora; definitivamente hoy no era mi día.

Al llegar los vi, a ambos, uno del lado contrario del otro, el lugar era un prado rodeado de vegetación y todo se había desarrollado ahí, la pelea con Victoria y el enfrentamiento que surgió entre ambos.

Mi corazón se acelero al ver a Jake tirado en el suelo, estaba lastimado y yo, en ese instante, quise correr a abrazarlo y consolarlo; decirle que yo estaba ahí para él.

Pero no sabia como reaccionaria él con mi actitud, me sentía frustrada al no saber que hacer; por ultimo me decidí a hacer lo que creí que seria lo correcto y con lo que me sentí cómoda.

Corrí directamente hacia él y me aferre a su cuello…

-¡lo siento! Jamás te volveré a dejar ir. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta?- entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar mis palabras y me abrazo por la cintura a tal grado de sentir su temperatura por todo mi cuerpo.

Me sentía aliviada ahora que estaba junto a él, totalmente libre y por sobre todo enamorada de nuevo…

Nunca creí que me volvería a enamorar…

**Hola chikas!**

**Entonces? Que tal? Como les pareció el nuevo cap?...**

**Espero sus comentarios, ¿a poco no me merezco uno de cada una de ustedes?**

**Por fa! **

**weno LES RECUERDO QUE ESTA HISTORIA ESTA A PUNTO DE TERMINAR**

**NOTA: ¡ya tengo nueva historia! En cuanto termine este fic, empezare con mi nueva historia, espero tmb sea de su agrado.**

**Y tmb kiero agradecer a las sig lectores por sus reviews en el cap anterior: **

**Mrs. Black-UbT, lily y WoOlf-GiIrl… que paso chikas? ****Nadie mas me dejo comentarios?**

**Hasta luego!**

**Las kiero corazones!**

"**son mi inspiración a seguir escribiendo, ustedes mis lindas lectoras"**

**Biie n_n**


	16. No hay conflictos sin peleas

Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia diferente.

**Capitulo 16: ****"No hay conflictos sin peleas"**

**JPOV**

-_¿es en serio? ¿Se lo dijiste?- _

_-si Sam, al fin me atreví a decirle-_ todo me había tomado por sorpresa, me sentía realizado al dejar en claro mis sentimientos hacia Bella, pero ahora había dudas, ¿Qué tal si ella no sentía lo mismo?

-_no dudes Jake, y tampoco pienses por ella; ya veras que todo saldrá bien- _la respuesta de Sam en mi cabeza me hizo reaccionar, él tiene razón…

La platica con Sam había sido muy amena pero aun tenia muchas cosas que hacer así que decidí retirarme para poder dormir un poco; y también quería dedicarme un poco a mi taller, la verdad lo tenia muy descuidado.

En la mañana me levante lo mas temprano que pude, aunque la verdad mi cuerpo no me ayudaba en nada, lo sentía acalambrado por tanto correr ayer, a eso súmale los nervios que había sentido anoche por mi confesión; ¡uff!

Así pase la mayoría del día, en mi taller; al parecer ya lo necesitaba, todo esto me relajaba.

Además mi moto requería cambiarle algunas partes que ya tenia muy dañadas, limpie las que estaban sucias y me asegure de la presión en la llantas.

Fue en la tarde cuando me disponía a descansar en mi habitación cuando escuche un aullido, ese era Sam y por lo que creo es una emergencia.

Salí corriendo de la cochera y me dirigí para internarme en el bosque, al instante en que me sentí protegido, me transforme y me dirigí a donde se escuchaban los enormes aullidos que profería el macho alfa.

Sentir el aire en mi rostro me hacia sentir bien pero era en ese tipo de momentos cuando me acordaba de la vez en que Bella iba en mi lomo y disfrutaba del viaje; todo iba bien hasta que alguien se entrometió…

_-Tranquilo Jake, solo por ahora no queremos mas detalles íntimos entre ustedes jaja- _Embry como siempre metiéndose en lo que no le importa.

Decidí ignorarlo, solo por hoy; no estoy de humor.

-_¿Qué pasa Sam?- _

_-¡Oye! No puedes ignorarme así- _Embry se había colocado enfrente de mí y me miraba fijamente.

-_Chicos tenemos una misión- _mi corazón se acelero y seguí ignorando a Embry; fue entonces cuando le puse atención a Sam

-Así es, Bella esta en problemas- esa voz hizo que me recorriera un escalofrío por toda la columna, era Edward.

_-¿Qué pasa con ella?- _me limite a preguntar, la verdad estaba preocupado.

-Victoria ha venido por ella, es muy peligrosa y necesitamos refuerzos para acabarla de una vez- se limito a explicar brevemente lo que sucedía, entonces entendí que tenia que trabajar con él.

Él y la pequeña enana que dice ser su hermana nos explicaron en que momento teníamos que intervenir y por donde atacar.

El plan estaba listo y todos estábamos en posiciones…

_-Sam, ¿Por qué crees que son dignos de confiar?- _no lo había querido preguntar antes porque por alguna extraña razón sentía que tenia que dejar a un lado mi odio profundo por él para salvar al amor de mi vida, Bella.

_-Jake, en estos asuntos no hay porque desconfiar de ellos; además recuerda que si no nos necesitaran no tendrían que pedir ayuda-_ eso fue un buen punto pero yo aun seguía algo nervioso por la seguridad de ella.

Se hacia tarde y no había señal alguna de que tuviéramos que intervenir, cada vez estaba mas desesperado.

-¡_Es ahora!- _nos ordeno Sam al oír que alguien se acercaba muy rápido, todos nos esparcimos y nos dirigimos a atacar.

La acorralamos, ella era en verdad tétrica; su piel blanca y su melena pelirroja, era muy parecida a ellos, la única diferencia eran esos ojos oscuros que demostraban fiereza.

En cuanto nos vio se asusto y supo que estaba en verdaderos problemas, pero con una gran agilidad se logro escapar de nuestras garras.

Corrimos tras ella, pero era demasiado rápida para nosotros; en el trayecto se nos unieron los chupasangres también.

Éramos demasiados por lo que Sam nos ordeno dispersarnos alrededor del bosque y así lo hicimos pero alguien mas venia atrás de mi, no logre averiguar quien era ya que tenía en mente asesinar a la pelirroja antes de que se escapara.

Fue entonces cuando él choco contra mí, se oyó un gran estruendo y yo sentí como si una de mis costillas se rompiera.

Comencé a aullar de dolor pero aun así tuve la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarme a Edward.

_-¿Qué te pasa imbécil?- _gruñí y ahogue otro aullido.

-tu te atravesaste, a mi no me eches la culpa- ahora se mostraba mas fiero, los demás habían desaparecido e imagine que aun seguían tras la vampira, ahora nos encontrábamos solos y era mi oportunidad perfecta; una oleada de enojo recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

_-eres un maldito chupasangre, ¿no te fijas por donde corres o que?- _

-ya te dije que tu eres el que ya no miras- me dedico una sonrisa burlona.

_-por tu estupidez me acabas de romper unos cuantos huesos- _aun podía sentir el pequeño dolor en mi pecho pero no podía dejarle el camino para que me viera débil, yo no lo era.

-tu eres el estúpido, perrito- sus palabras agridulces me hicieron perder la paciencia.

Me impulse con mis patas traseras y caí abalanzándome en su dirección, logro esquivarme y salir ileso mientras yo me acababa de golpear contra un gran árbol; ¡estupendo! Ahora tenía más huesos rotos.

Como pude me levante y logre ver de nuevo al infeliz con la satisfacción en su rostro de haberme hecho ver como tonto.

-¿Qué pasa chucho? ¿Acaso no viste el árbol que tenias enfrente?- seguía parado en dirección contraria hacia donde yo me había abalanzado contra él, estaba cruzado de brazos y con una gran sonrisa, era hipocresía.

-_¡ahora veras de lo que soy capaz!- _no estaba dispuesto a ver como me humillaba y me presumía sus poderes psíquicos.

De nuevo me prepare para saltar en su dirección, pero en vez de saltar decidí hacer otra cosa, corrí en su dirección lo demasiado rápido para que no reaccionara y así fue.

Logre golpearlo con mi lomo, pero al hacerlo él utilizo sus manos y me agarro por debajo de mis patas delanteras; apretó mis costillas con fuerza y logro romperme aun mas huesos.

Al instante me soltó y me dejo en el suelo, yo simplemente aullaba de dolor, era insoportable y no me podía mover.

En ese momento llegaron los demás a auxiliarme y también los que venían acompañando a esta sanguijuela.

_-Jake ¿Qué paso?-_

-Edward ¿Qué hiciste?- al parecer el jefe de su familia lo interrogo pero obviamente supo que él había sido el de la culpa.

_-nada Sam, esto fue una pelea limpia, yo perdí-_

_-será mejor que te transformes Jake, para poder llevarte a casa-_

-no, Carlisle lo puede curar… yo… lo… yo lo lamento Jake- ahora sus facciones habían cambiado, ahora demostraban cierta culpabilidad, no podría saber como definirlo; en ese momento no me sentía muy bien como para notarlo –le he roto las costillas- y así dejo que el otro vampiro se acercara a mi.

Me transforme pero ahora sentía aun mas dolor, mientras Carlisle se dedicaba a checar mi adolorido cuerpo, logre ver como Edward estaba hablando por celular.

-ya vienen en camino Carlisle- él solo asintió.

-no te preocupes Jacob, todo estará bien, solo son algunas costillas rotas y en cuestión de horas ya podrás caminar como si nada- me dedico una sonrisa y entonces pude sentir una oleada de paz.

-Gracias Jasper, ya lo necesitábamos- de nuevo el doctor agradecía a uno mas de lo que andaban con él.

-Gracias doc, no tenia porque hacerlo-

-Cállate Embry, como tu no eres el que se siente como si lo hubiera atropellado un camión- ya me sentía de mejor humor, hasta bromeaba con Embry, lo único que no cambiaba era mi preocupación por la asesina que andaba suelta. ¿Acabaron con ella?

-Carlisle ¿pudieron terminar con Victoria?-

-Si hijo, al fin todo termino para Bella; ya nadie podrá lastimarla de nuevo-

Mis facciones cambiaron al mencionarla, ¿estaba ella herida?

-¿ella esta bien?- agarre al doc por los hombros y lo estruje, quería respuestas y ahora; pero era como tocar a una estatua dura y fría.

-Si Jake, ella esta muy bien, vendrá muy pronto- al decir esto se deshizo de mi agarre y a mi se me acelero el corazón, volvería a verla después de lo que le había dicho; pero ¿ella como reaccionaria al verme?

¿Lo elegiría a él por sobre mi? Yo no podría con la respuesta, mis manos temblaban, quería huir de ahí, lejos para no volver. Pero me ataba la duda de saber si en realidad ella me negaría o me aceptaría tal y como yo la amo.

Ella llego y al verlo a él mi corazón se torció de dolor, pero al ver como su rostro se dirigía a mí y unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos tan grandes como platos al verme en ese estado de dolor, mi corazón volvió a agitarse.

Me miraba con esos ojos color chocolate que yo tanto adoraba, con esa mirada que me había cautivado hasta lo más recóndito de mi corazón y mi alma.

Fue entonces cuando vi su decisión…

Corrió hacia mí, o tal vez estaba soñando pero no, así era; corría hacia mí y se aferraba a mi cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡lo siento! Jamás te volveré a dejar ir ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta?- con esas palabras sentí que mi vida volvía a resurgir, mi sorpresa fue muy grande y no sabia que hacer, lo único que pude fue aferrarme a ella, la abrace por la cintura y deje que su olor me embargara mas y mas.

Me sentía correspondido en todo sentido, enamorado de la única persona que había amado en toda mi vida.

En ese momento no me importo nada mas, ni siquiera que Bella me abrazara tan fuerte que me lastimaba.

-¡Ouch! Bella me lastimas- al instante que me escucho quejarme me soltó, y me miro preocupada.

-lo siento Jake- sus mejillas se sonrojaron y yo simplemente sonreí. Y ella me correspondió con otra enorme sonrisa.

-Jake será mejor llevarte a casa, tienes que descansar- asentí, la verdad estaba muy cansado y habían sucedido tantas cosas que me tenían algo mareado.

-Después iré a visitarte Jake, tengo asuntos pendientes que solucionar. Descansa y que te mejores.- me miro y me dedico otra sonrisa, ella estaba dispuesta a solucionar cosas que por ahora no entendía pero sabía que pronto me enteraría.

Así mis amigos que también consideraba como mi familia me llevaron a mi casa, a descansar; para despejar mi mente decidí dormir.

Gracias al Doc y sus calmantes así fue, ya que el dolor aun no me dejaba dormir pero al llegar a mi sistema circulatorio pude sentirme mejor y logre conciliar el sueño.

Mis sueños fueron aun más vividos que antes, mi Bella y yo juntos para siempre…

Pero entonces todo se volvía oscuro, ella se alejaba de mi y yo no podía alcanzarla hasta que lograba vislumbrar una luz cegadora, al llegar ahí me encontraba en una boda, una boda en donde Bella era la novia pero yo no era el novio si no mas bien él, el único ser capaz de arrebatarla de mis manos…

**Hola chikas!**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap, xk serán de los últimos… u.u**

**Les tengo un peke regalo para las que sigen mi historia y les gustaría una nueva…**

**Déjenme reviews si kieren el adelanto de la prox historia para publicarlo de una vez…**

**Ustedes deciden!**

**EL PROX CAP ES EL FINAL, DE USTEDES DEPENDE SI KIEREN EPILOGO.**

**Déjenme sus reviews junto con sus opiniones acerca de cómo les ha parecido la historia y si kieren el epilogo….**

**Y tmb kiero agradecer a las sig lectoras por sus reviews en el cap anterior: **

**Mrs. Black****-UbT, No3mi Hal3 de Rathb0n3, KENSACHAN-de , malavik, lily y dark angel-loveless**

**Hasta luego!**

**Las kiero corazones!**

"**son mi inspiración a seguir escribiendo, ustedes mis lindas lectoras"**

**Biie n_n**


	17. Una decision que cambio mi vida

Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia diferente.

**Capitulo 17****: "Una decisión que cambio mi vida"**

**BPOV**

**-**¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?- estaba realmente furiosa y no me importo haberle hablado demasiado fuerte.

-él se lo busco, me insulto…-

-no me importa, lo lastimaste Edward- lo interrumpí.

Él se quedo en silencio, no tenia argumentos para debatir su inocencia; mi coraje se hacia mas presente con cada minuto de silencio que pasaba.

Cerré mis puños fuertemente y mis ojos empezaron a arder, quería llorar pero de rabia al no poder hacer nada que evitara esta pelea.

-lo siento Edward, esto ha sido mas difícil de lo que pensé- en ese momento él levanto la cabeza y su mirada se centro en la mía.

Yo no sabia que más decirle, su mirada denotaba tristeza pero sobretodo el amor que alguna vez me había profesado.

-No te entiendo Bella, es que acaso he llegado demasiado tarde por ti- esas palabras hicieron que mis recuerdos regresaran a mi, esos que pensé habían quedado enterrados dentro de mi mente para siempre.

-Creo que si Edward, es demasiado tarde- sentía una gran impotencia porque yo muchas veces había sido la razón de su existencia y él me lo dijo, pero al irse a mi me dejo un gran vacio.

Y ese vacio solo lo había podido o al menos intentado llenar Jake, quien ahora había salido lastimado por mi culpa.

Se acerco a mi y tomo mis manos frías por el clima, aun así las suyas se sentían mas frías que las mías.

-Dime que no es cierto, dime que todo esto es una broma- sus ojos me observaban, ahora su mirada ya no irradiaba luz para mi, solo irradiaba oscuridad y tristeza, la misma que a mi me hizo sentir alguna vez y tal vez mas grande que la de él.

-No Edward, no es broma, yo no jugaría con esto…- estaba dispuesta a decirle la verdad que ya me carcomía por dentro cuando el me interrumpió…

-Bella, yo te amo y nunca te abandone, siempre estuve ahí para ti- cuando él termino de decirme esta palabras mi mente trajo algunos recuerdos vagos de las noches en las que yo había soñado estar con él.

-Flashback-

_No supe cuando me dormí y cuando empecé a soñar pero en ese instante apareció algo ante mis ojos, una imagen muy clara y definida…_

_Era él, Edward, mi vampiro de ojos dorados y voz aterciopelada…_

_-__Bella, mi linda Bella, te amo tanto…-_

_Después de eso, la imagen ante mis ojos comenzó a desvanecerse, mis ojos se cerraron y ya no pude ver nada más…_

_Caí en un sueño muy profundo cuando empecé a escuchar mi canción de cuna, la que él me había compuesto…_

- Fin Flashback-

Exacto, él nunca me había abandonado según mis sueños pero en realidad ¿era cierto?

-Estuve contigo en tus peores días y te consolé con tu canción ¿recuerdas? Tu canción de cuna…- al mirar que no respondía nada, él se limito a aclarar mejor mis ideas.

-¿entonces porque dejaste que creyera que era mi imaginación?- ahora si mis lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas y no paraban de caer de mis ojos.

Me sentía frustrada porque ahora él venia y hacia cambiar muchas cosas, no sabia que hacer.

-Bella, era para tu protección, además nadie lo sabia, solo yo- soltó mis manos y se alejo un poco para dejarme respirar y lo necesitaba.

Pero mi impulso fue más grande y me acerque a él, lo abrace y hundí mi rostro en su pecho; llore desconsoladamente.

Mis gemidos eran incesables y cada vez eran mas dolorosos, mi tristeza aun mas grande.

Yo me sentía pésimo, me sentía una estúpida.

Lo había traicionado, me había enamorado de otra persona y ahora también lo quería a él de vuelta.

Se limito a abrazarme hasta que mi llanto dejo de oírse, pero aun así me sentía mal; y esto no cambiaria.

No supe en que momento se habían ido todos, no supe cuando fue que nos habían dejado solos a Edward y a mi pero lo que si era seguro era que tenia que tomar una decisión.

Una decisión que haría que una persona saliera lastimada y que yo me sintiera como una completa escoria por jugar así con ella.

Ya había oscurecido, el bosque se hallaba en tinieblas y yo tenia que ir a casa.

-Edward, ¿podrías llevarme a casa?- me miro y solo asintió, al parecer él creería que volvería a mi crisis de hace unos minutos si mencionaba alguna palabra.

Caminamos en completo silencio unos cuantos minutos hasta que llegamos a la carretera donde estaba su Volvo.

Subí y no dije nada más en todo el camino. Ni él tampoco, solo se quedo en silencio y se dedico a observar el camino.

Llegamos a mi casa y él se estaciono en la puerta de la entrada, ahí fue cuando decidí terminar con el silencio.

-Edward, tengo que tomar una decisión y necesito tiempo- lo mire a los ojos pero no pude sostener su mirada ya que aun había tristeza, pude notar que sus ojos no eran dorados sino mas bien negros, al parecer todo este lio no lo dejo alimentarse. – y por favor aliméntate un poco, no te vez muy bien- Salí del auto y me dirigí a mi hogar pero mas que nada quería llegar a mi habitación.

Quería llegar y saltar a mi cama para llorar desconsoladamente…

Porque tenía que romperle el corazón a alguien y no sabía a quien, no tenía idea; mis sentimientos estaban completamente revueltos.

Entre corriendo a la casa que ni cuenta me di de que Charlie estaba en el sofá viendo la televisión, así que llegue directo a mi habitación y como ya lo había mencionado antes; me tumbe en mi cama y llore todo lo que pude.

-¡Oh vamos Bella! No puedes estar así, tienes que pensar con cordura- esa voz chillona era inconfundible.

Como pude me levante y me senté en una esquina de la cama, ella llego y se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo.

-Creo que ambas sabemos que esto no es fácil- me continuo abrazando al ver que no decía nada, mi sollozos continuaban y yo no quería seguir así.

Y así continuo la noche, yo en los brazos de la que siempre considere una gran amiga y pensando que decisión tomar.

-¡buenos días Bells! Despierta querida- otra vez su voz chillona.

-Alice por favor, ¿cinco minutos mas?- me revolví en mi cama pero creo que no fue suficiente para mi porque caí al suelo en una vuelta que me di y eso me dolió.

-¡Ouch! Eso duele y mucho, recuérdame no volver a hacerlo- me levante y frote mi cabeza con ambas manos, me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha.

La ayuda de Alice me había hecho sentir bien, pero mejor aun, me había ayudado para tomar mi decisión.

Cuando llegue al baño me mire en el espejo y lo único que vi fue que tenia el pelo hecho un desastre, además tenia los ojos muy hinchados, tan rojos que creí que no podía disimularlos pero sabia que Alice me ayudaría con eso.

-ya tome mi decisión-

-¡estupendo Bella! Pero…- su ceño se frunció al notar que mi decisión había cambiado el rumbo de todo.

-lo siento Alice, nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión, ahora tengo que irme.- Salí de mi habitación y sabia que ella iría a comunicarle a él la decisión que había tomado ya que nunca se le escapaba nada a Alice.

Tome mi furgoneta y me dirigí directo a mi destino…

**JPOV**

Odio las pesadillas y esa fue una de las peores que he tenido, después de todo eso seria lo peor que me podría suceder.

Me desperté agitadamente esa mañana, al fin los calmantes me dejaron de hacer efecto…

Fue entonces que capte unas pisadas provenientes de afuera y que se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes.

Después pude ver como la puerta de mi habitación se abría, fue entonces cuando mi corazón latía mil veces por minuto.

Allí estaba ella parada en el umbral de la puerta, con un conjunto de jeans y una playera rosa con sus típicos converse, ella era mi Bella.

-Hola Jake ¿Cómo estas?- sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se quedo parada ahí esperando a mi respuesta.

-¿Qué hay Bella? Estoy muy bien, pasa no te quedes ahí- y así lo hizo, paso y se quedo parada frente a mí.

Yo estaba acostado en mi cama, aun seguía vendado del torso y casi no me podía mover porque aun seguía medio adormilado.

Le indique con una mano que se sentara junto a mi en la cama y con mucha precaución lo hizo, al parecer creía que me lastimaría si hacia lago brusco.

-Jake, yo quería decirte algo- de nuevo sus mejillas se sonrojaron y a mi me dio una gran ternura, se veía tan hermosa así.

-Dime Bella, estoy preparado para lo peor, créeme- intente sonreír pero no lo logre solo salió de mi una mueca de medio sonrisa.

-yo te amo Jake- en ese momento mis ojos se abrieron como platos y fije mi mirada en sus ojos, ahí fue cuando todo sucedió.

La magia me atrapo y nos hizo unirnos en un lazo para no volverse a romper nunca más.

Ella era mi universo, ya no podía ver a nadie más; era la única forma de mantenerme unido al planeta Tierra, ella era el centro de mi propio universo.

La amaba con tal fervor que me hacia quemarme en mi propio deseo de tenerla para siempre junto a mi.

-Yo también te amo Bella- fue cuando ella me beso, el mas tierno de los besos fue depositado por ella en mis labios.

Así fue como termino la época de desgracia para mi y empezar mi nueva vida junto con lo que yo llamo mi propio destino.

La razón de mi imprimación.

Y no hay otras palabras para describir lo que siento, ni mucho menos para reflejar la alegría inconmensurable que me embarga.

**BPOV**

¿Quién iba a decir que al aceptar mis sentimientos hacia Jake desataría una gran magia?

Yo siempre había querido que la magia formara parte de mí, pero nunca me lo imagine de esta forma.

Ambos somos los más felices del mundo, porque fuimos hechos el uno para el otro.

Yo soy su imprimación y él mi lindo lobito que me protege a cuesta de todo.

Todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar, todo por cuanto hemos sufrido….

Ha valido la pena.

-Jake-

-Dime mi Bella.- ahora me abrazaba y su temperatura corporal me hacia sentirme estupendamente bien porque encajaba con la mía aunque un poco mas arriba.

-he querido decirte esto desde que la imprimación sucedió- ahora me miraba fijamente a los ojos y me sostenía la mirada.

-Bella eso fue hace…. Uhm… ¿dos días? Jaja-

-¿te causo gracia?- intente sonar enojada e hice un puchero para que se retractara y funciono.

-lo siento Bella- me lleno de besos y después me dejo continuar –ahora si dime-

-te amo- su sonrisa ilumino mi rostro de nuevo pero eso no era lo que le iba a decir.

-tonta Bella, ya me lo habías dicho y yo también te amo-

-okey, ¡me cachaste! Eso no era jaja-

-¿Entonces?- ahora si lo tenia al borde del suspenso.

-Mi corazón te pertenecerá siempre mi lobito-

-y el mío también mi Bella durmiente-

Así terminamos de disfrutar el picnic que él había organizado.

-FIN-

**Hola chikas!**

**Bueno aki les dejo el cap final, me siento triste porque termino pero tenia que terminar.**

**Spero este final haya cumplido con sus expectativas.**

**Xfa díganme si sta horrible o si les gusto en serio okeii?**

**Déjenme sus reviews junto con sus opiniones acerca de cómo les ha parecido la historia.**

**Y tmb kiero agradecer a las sig lectoras por sus reviews en el cap anterior: **

**Mrs. Black-UbT, No3mi Hal3 de Rathb0n3, malavik y lily **

**Hasta luego! Nos vemos en el epilogo, al parecer mi mente y mi inspiración si me da para realizarlo.**

**Las kiero corazones!**

"**son mi inspiración a seguir escribiendo, ustedes mis lindas lectoras"**

**Biie n_n**

P.D. busquen el adelanto de mi nueva historia. Se llama "enemigos naturales, amor imposible" es un pequeño adelanto, ya subiré el prox cap cuando deje el epilogo de esta historia. Lo siento chikas es Ed/Bella pero cuando tenga una historia Jake/Bella les avisare. Spero les guste esta nueva historia.


	18. Epilogo Cinco años despues

Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para crear una historia diferente.

**Epilogo**** "5 años después"**

**JPOV**

"_Cuando tu la ves, ya no es la tierra la que te sostiene, sino ella, que pasa a ser lo único que importa. Harías y serias cualquier cosa por ella, te convertirías en lo que ella necesitara, ya sea un protector, un amante, un amigo o su hermano" _

Así ha sido la imprimación para mi, pero atraves del tiempo es muchísimo mejor de lo que aparentaba ser.

El tiempo, atraves de él las cosas han cambiado, me ha brindado la oportunidad de vivir con esa persona especial que me hace ser mas que feliz.

Nunca imaginas que llegaras a un momento donde puedas decir que ya no hay ninguna imperfección en tu vida.

Los sufrimientos son parte de tu vida, las caídas son esenciales para levantarte con mas fuerza.

Cinco años han pasado desde que la vida me dio a mi razón de existir, la senda por donde la vida me llevo era un camino empedrado, lleno de pozos sin salida y oscuro; en tinieblas lo cruce y así llegue a la luz que dio calor a mi forma de vivir.

¿Qué ha pasado en todo este tiempo? Muy fácil.

- Flashback-

_-Bella, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?- ella se sonrojo al instante._

_-Claro que si mi lobito, eso es demasiado obvio- la abrace por la cintura en cuanto escuche su respuesta._

_Estábamos en la playa, ya llevábamos casi 3 meses siendo amigos, ya que ninguno quería que todo fuera tan rápido; pero yo ya no podía esperar más. Éramos el uno para el otro, ¿Por qué seguir esperando?_

_- _Fin Flashback -

¿Cuánto duro nuestro noviazgo? Eso es demasiado sencillo, duramos cerca de 4 años; bueno 3 años con 8 meses, ¿pero quien cuenta?

¿Qué paso después? Bueno pues lo que sigue del noviazgo, nos casamos.

Llevamos 1 año de feliz matrimonio; ¿hijos? Por supuesto, apenas viene uno en camino.

Ella se ve tan linda embarazada, con su barriguita; parece que se trago un balón de futbol. Aun no sabemos que va a ser, si un niño o una niña; a mi me encantaría que fuese una adorable niña, seria como volver a ver una linda Bellita versión peque…

Mi Bella y yo hemos tenido que pasar por muchas cosas para poder recuperarnos de las heridas del pasado.

- Flashback -

_-Hola Edward- él se veía demasiado mal, sus ojeras lo decían todo; su aspecto parecía como de un fantasma, un alma en pena._

_-Hola Jake, ¿Cómo te ha ido con ella?- sus ojos demostraban la gran tristeza que llevaba a cuestas pero a mi no me causaba ningún efecto, en cuanto la menciono a ella a mi me ilumino el rostro; no podía evitarlo._

_-bien, lamento todo lo que estas pasando- levante mi mano para asegurarme que ya no había discordias entre nosotros pero él ni siquiera se movió. Solo se limito a responder._

_-Cuídala porque si no yo estaré esperando a la menor oportunidad- en su voz no había advertencia ni amenaza, mas bien era como una forma de demostrarme que él la seguía amando con todas sus fuerzas. Yo solo asentí._

_Así se fue, desapareció en el bosque; y también se llevo consigo los últimos recuerdos que tenia._

_- _Fin Flashback -

Después de esa plática no supe más de él; al parecer su familia y él desaparecieron, no sin antes dejarle una carta de despedida a Bella. Nunca supe que decía dicha carta pero me siento seguro de que al menos después de eso ella ya no volvió a sufrir jamás…

.

.

-¿Qué haces mi lobito? Te estamos esperando afuera- mi dulce Bella había llegado a mi lado y me sorprendió con su voz y su tierna sonrisa.

-es solo un escrito amor- su ceño se frunció

-¿a si? ¿Y como de que trata?- se cruzo de brazos, bueno al menos lo intento porque esa barriga suya no la dejaba muy cómoda en esa posición; al verla así no me pude resistir, le sonreí y me acerque a ella, solo la bese. -¿es una forma de distraerme?- mis ojos se pusieron en blanco ante su comentario.

-¡ups! Me cachaste jaja- y así lo había hecho.

Este era un escrito acerca de nuestra vida juntos, quería que quedara impreso en papel para el futuro de nuestro hijo; que él o ella aprendiera a no rendirse a los infortunios de la vida y luchara por lo que realmente desea su corazón; al igual como yo lo hice alguna vez por mi Bella.

-Bien, entonces ¿me dirás o no?- ahora trataba de persuadirme y lo logro, bueno casi…

-te diré cuando este listo…- así deje inconcluso el tema porque la abrace por la cintura, a pesar de tener una barriga que se me atravesaba en medio, aun podía rodearla con mis brazos y la bese tiernamente. –Vamos afuera-

La tarde paso rápida en compañía de mis amigos de la tribu, claro a excepción de Sam; él y Emily aun seguían en su segunda luna de miel.

En la noche, después de asegurarme que Bella dormía plácidamente, decidí continuar relatando lo que quería que mi hijo supiera de sus amorosos padres.

.

.

¿Qué más podría decirte? Ya todo esta dicho, ya todo ha quedado plasmado…

Lo demás se ira transcribiendo dentro de tu mente, en tus recuerdos. Y solo tu sabrás, mi querido hijo(a) que te amamos mas de lo que imaginas.

.

.

Termine por apagar mi computadora, ya no tenia mas ideas pero sabría que la inspiración surgiría por la mañana.

Lentamente me dirigí con mi amada esposa, quien seguía durmiendo demasiado tranquila. Le bese la frente y me acurruque junto a ella, dio un largo suspiro y atraves del ritmo de su corazón me quede dormido.

Esperando el mañana, ¿Qué me aguardaría?

La respuesta mas sencilla seria: continuar viviendo nuestra felicidad y mas cuando un pequeño bultito venia en camino…

.

.

**BPOV**

Al asegurarme que mi lobito dormía sin ninguna posibilidad de despertar, me levante y me escabullí hasta la computadora.

Una sonrisa maligna se había apoderado de mi rostro, bien; si Jake no quería decirme que era lo que estaba escribiendo, yo lo averiguaría ahora.

La computadora se encendió y rápidamente me dispuse a buscar algún documento que fuera extraño para mí, y así fue pero había un problema…

Estaba protegido con contraseña y yo no me la sabia, aunque no me daría por vencida, no todavía.

Después de varios intentos…. ¡Bingo!

¡Oh Jake! Eres tan predecible. ¿Mi Bella durmiente? Eso no es muy secreto que digamos.

Eso me lo decía todas las mañanas antes de ir a preparar el desayuno.

Bien, ahora a leer que es lo que ha escrito…

¡Que tierno! Mi lobito ha escrito nuestra historia para nuestro pequeño bebe.

En ese momento mi bebe pateo mi vientre y lo sentí demasiado emocionado, al parecer no era la única a la que le había encantado la idea de este proyecto.

Sentí como mis lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas, eran lagrimas de felicidad; fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea…

Ahora yo aportaría mi propio pedacito, ¿Cómo voy a dejar que él se lleve toda la gloria?

.

.

¡Oh mi lobito! Todo ha sido maravilloso a tu lado, desde que descubrí que tú eras la razón por la cual mi vida debía continuar.

Todo comenzó con una amistad…

"_una amistad tan sencilla y natural como el hecho de respirar"_

Después continúo evolucionando. Las tardes contigo nunca fueron aburridas…

"_ser por un rato la inmadura, la irresponsable Bella que podía compartir unas risas con Jacob"_

Eso fue lo que hizo que todo saliera conforme debía ser, con sufrimientos y desilusiones al principio pero todo nos sirvió a ambos para darnos cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo y lo que realmente anhelábamos con todo nuestro corazón.

Ahora que estamos juntos y que tengo al pequeño fruto de nuestro amor dentro de mi, se y estoy segura que todo será mejor cuando este pequeño pedazo de amor venga a hacernos mucho mas felices de lo que somos ahora.

Porque ahora mi vida no depende de una sola persona sino mas bien de dos; tu mi lobito y este pequeño que pronto nacerá…

.

.

-¡despierta mi Bella durmiente!- ¡rayos! Al parecer me había quedado dormida y ahora Jake me había descubierto porque solo escuchaba su risa en mi oído.

-cinco minutos mas por favor- gruñí medio dormida.

-¡oh vamos! Ya termine mi escrito pequeña, ¿quieres verlo?- me abrazo y me alzo en el aire, no me había dado cuenta cuando fue que llegue a la cama anoche si ni siquiera recordaba haberme quedado dormida.

-Esta bien Jake, pero primero bájame- me frote los ojos y en ese instante sentí el piso en mis pies.

Juntos leímos la historia terminada y ambos terminamos entre pequeños sollozos y besos que demostraban nuestro amor.

Nos abrazamos y en ese instante ambos sentimos las pataditas de nuestro bebe.

-Ese es mi pequeño bultito jaja- dijo Jake y se aferro más a mí.

Y así continuamos regocijándonos con nuestro bultito de amor que pronto nacería para regalarnos la felicidad tan merecida que teníamos por las heridas que nuestros corazones aun conservaban con cierto dejo de tristeza que jamás se borraría por completo.

**Hola chikas!**

**Vuala! He aki el epilogo, spero les agrade.**

**Déjenme sus reviews xfa! (les pido de rodillas) jaja**

**Y tmb kiero agradecer a las sig lectoras por sus reviews en el cap anterior: **

**Mrs. Black****-UbT, No3mi Hal3 de Rathb0n3 y Moonlightgirl86**

**Gracias por su apoyo en esta historia! Al fin llego a su fin hehe XD**

**Las kiero corazones!**

"**son mi inspiración a seguir escribiendo, ustedes mis lindas lectoras"**

**Biie n_n**

**P.D. Busquen mi nueva historia… "enemigos naturales, amor imposible" Ed/Bells**


End file.
